Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing
by Hippogriffs Fly Free
Summary: Lily and the Marauders make life a little more bearable in certain classes by passing notes and having a laugh. I'm not fantastic at writing summaries but please just give it a go! Some Lily James in there as well as references. Read & Review! HFF
1. Discovering Pads

_**Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**_

**Authors Note** - This is a fun little fanfic I'm writing because we're having a break in homework and I have more spare time(yay!). Also I'm really high at the moment and I need to get it out of my head, do here goes! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer - I am not J. and do not own any of the following. I only came up with the story.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a History of Magic on a Monday before lunch. This is all on notes which are being passed around among the group.

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**Mr. Prongs would like to state that this History of Magic class is particularly boring.**

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to state that all History of Magic classes are child cruelty in the form of a lesson.**_

**Mr. Prongs would like to say that Mr. Padfoot needs to fix his hair.**

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to state that he took an hour to do his hair this morning and his hair looks absolutely beautiful.**_

_Mr. Moony would like to say that calling yourself beautiful is a sign of someone turning gay_.

Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs.

_**Mr Padfoot would like to inquire as to who invited these two weasel-heads into the conversation.**_

**Mr. Prongs would like to inform Mr. Padfoot that he is acting like a stuck up gaybo today.**

_**Prongs, you wound me!**_

What happened to the Mr. watsit thing we had going?

_Peter, I'm sorry to say that we had to put it down, it was just getting too old._

**Hey Moony, can I copy your notes?**

_No._

**Why not? Was it something I said?**

_No. I don't have any notes. This class is impossible!_

_**What has the world come to?**_

**Moony! I was relying on you! I don't think I can trust you anymore...**

_You know Prongs, there is an easy solution to your problem._

**And what is that?**

_Take notes for yourself!_

**Pfft! When hell freezes over!**

_**Prongs, when was the last time we took notes for ourselves?**_

**I don't remember EVER taking notes, Padfoot.**

You two should at least try to listen to Mr. Binns.

_**Oh, hello Wormy! Forgot you were there.**_

Obviously.

_**Don't be mad at me! Please? I'll even snog you in a broom closet to make it up to you!**_

**...**

_..._

I'm sorry but I must decline the offer, Padfoot.

_**Awwwwwwwee! Why?**_

Because I'm in love.

**Oh my gosh. He's finally cracked...**

_**WHO!**_

Can't tell.

_**But you're a Marauder, you have to tell!**_

Nope, sorry.

_**You're so mean, Pettigrew.**_

**Ooooo, using the last name. Burn!**

Shut up Potter!

_Ok, oooook. Mr. Binns is looking at Peter because he's red so calm down before we get caught._

**Where's the fun without danger Moony?**

_In the library._

**It was a rhetorical question, thank-you-very-much!**

_**How did you spell rhetorical Prongs? I didn't know you could spell big words now!**_

You're being mean Padfoot.

_**I do try my best.**_

Well that's the only area you do well in.

_Why all the insults today?_

_**Moony, I think it's Peter's time of the month too.**_

Are you seriously implying that I'm a girl?

_Wormtail doesn't have a time-_

_**Well yes I am in fact, the most highest and royal, handsome and attractive, strongest and bravest - Sirius Black. And yes, I - Sirius Black - am implying that you - Peter Pettigrew - are one of the female species.**_

_..._

Padfoot, I'm not a girl!

_**Are too!**_

Are not!

_**Are too.**_

ARE NOT!

_**Wow, no need to yell...**_

_Padfoot, he's not yelling. You can't call it yelling when he uses capitals._

_**Well how do you yell on paper then?**_

_You don't you dumnut!_

Hello boys.

_**Oh it's Lily-flower! How nice of you to join us!**_

Hi Lily.

_Hey Lily! I'm surprised you, of all people, aren't taking notes._

Well it's impossible to concentrate with Mr. Binns. I just woke up a minute ago from a half hour sleep.

_**Little Red - sleeping in class? We're all going to die!**_

We're all going to die because Lily isn't taking notes in History of Magic? Really?

_**Yes, really. Hey, has anybody else noticed that Prongsie isn't writing anymore?**_

_Yeah, he's not now that you mention it..._

...and you notice when HE stops writing of course...

_**Stop sulking Peter!**_

_You're not helping Padfoot._

Why is Potter staring at me? It feels like he's going to burn a hole through the back of my head.

_**Oh Lily-flower! If only you knew...**_

Knew what?

_Lily?_

Yeah?

_James loves you._

Sure sure. He might have mentioned that... a million times! He's an arrogant toatrag who bullies kids for fun.

_**Evans, he really does love you you know.**_

Pfft!

**Hello all and Evans!**

So I'm not part of all, am I?

**No you are a very special, brilliant, smart and beautiful - and they are not.**

_**Hey! I'm all those things and more!**_

You just had to ruin the moment Pads!

Hahahahaha!

_What's so funny?_

_**Whas happ'ning?**_

Whaaa?

**What?**

Sirius is a PAD! Hahahahahahaha! lol

*Lily, Remus and James have a silent laughing fit while Peter and Sirius look at them confused*

**Wow! That's hilarious!**

_**I... I don't... I no comprehend...**_

_You mean to say that you - Sirius Black, snogger of most girls in the school - does not know what a pad is?_

_**Um... pretty much!**_

*Lily starts have silent fits of giggles while James and Remus try to control their snorting laughter*

I don't get it either. What is a pad?

_Um... well girls use it to... James, you explain._

**Well... when it's their time of the month... they um.. Lily-flower, you're a girl, you explain to these two gentlemen what a Pad it and it's uses!**

Well spotted Potter, I am a girl! This is bigger than the Big Bang theory!

_**So... is anyone going to explain?**_

For someone who loves girls so much Sirius I would have thought you knew. I overestimate you...

_**Never overestimate Sirius Black!**_

**Yeah, he'll probably let you down.**

_**I though you were my friend, deer!**_

**Shut up! And it's not a deer either! It's a-**

_Ok ok! Hold your horses! No need to go spilling secrets to Lily deer quite yet._

**Lily deer. I like that name!**

My name is Lily - Evans to you Potter.

**No, I'm going to call you Lily-deer. It has a slight ring to it.**

Potter, don't you dare call me that name out loud or Merlin, you'll be sorry.

You're all missing the point. Me and Sirius don't know what a pad is!

Um...

_Why don't you and Padfoot go have yourselves a little research task and go to the library. Just ask Ms. Pince for a book about pads and you'll be fine!_

**Yes yes! Great idea Moony!**

That'll be interesting...

_The bell is going to ring in a minute._

Finally!

**Hey Lily?**

Yes Potter?

**I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?**

No.

**Please?**

No!

**Please?**

NO.

**Please Lily!**

You must call me Evans and no.

**Why not!**

Because you're an-

**-arrogant toatrag who bullies kids for fun. I know, but you don't know the real me Evans!**

And I'm not planning to.

_The bell's going to-_

***The bell goes and Lily races out the door to meet her friends while Remus pats James on the back. Sirius and Peter head off to the library talking about something to do with pads.***

"Don't worry mate. She'll come around eventually." Remus comforted.

They walked out of the classroom and breathed in the nice, normal air. James watched as Lily's beautiful red hair bobbed around a corner and out of sight.

"In the meantime-" Remus continued as they walked up a set of stairs "let's go watch Padfoot and Wormtail cause some unintended shouting in the library." James smiled and sped up as to not miss the hilarity unfold.

***THE END***(of this chapter)

So... you read the whole thing... THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! You are totally awesome! It would make my day if you reviewed or followed/favorited me or the story, so please do so!. And don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! If I get a review by tomorrow afternoon I'll continue this story so the future(of this story) rests on your shoulders.

Thanks for reading!

Love HFF.


	2. Wild Lily Talk

**Wild Lily Talk**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

Authors Note - Thank you so so so so so much to everyone who favorited/followed this story or me! It made me so happy and now I'm never going to be able to concentrate on anything for the rest of the day! A special thanks to 'FutureRulerOfTheWorld' for your review, and I do try my best. Now on with the show/story! :D

Disclaimer - I am not the Author of Harry Potter. Obviously.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a Potions class on a Tuesday just after breakfast. This is all on notes which are being passed around among the group.

Same key as last time.

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**What does a Beazor do?**

_I don't know, why don't you pay attention?_

**Because I don't know how! Can you teach me Moony?**

_I comes naturally. It's an unteachable talent._

**Unfair! How come I wasn't born with it?**

_**Because you inherited the more important gene from your father, PRANKING!**_

_No kidding..._

**Yeah Moony! Pranking is more important than taking notes.**

Only in your world.

**But the world is my world.**

_Sure it is Prongs._

**It sure is.**

Hey Sirius?

_**Yo.**_

Turn around.

_**Wormy, I am not going to turn around for you to perv at my gorgeous ass!**_

No I mean Slughorn is looking at you suspiciously because you're facing us, not the front.

_**Oh ooooooooh...**_

Haha! Padfoot got detention!

_**Yes so close! Just two more today and I'll have beaten my record!**_

**What's your record?**

_**11 detentions in one day, and proud of it.**_

**HA! I've gotten 13 in one day! Take that you slimy git!**

_**How dare you insult me! This calls for a duel, to the death!**_

*James and Sirius start sword fighting with their quills*

_Will they ever learn?_

I don't think so, Moony.

Hello Remus and Peter.

Oh, hi Lily.

_Why aren't you paying attention?_

I already know about beazors.

Can you help me? Please?

Um... sure. Basically they can heal you if you've been poisoned. Slughorn is just expanding that into an hour long lecture.

Oh ok. Thanks!

Just a quick question. Why does Potter have a bleeding hand and Black has got scratches on his fingers?

_They are having a duel to the death because James insulted Sirius._

Wow! That's out of character! Potter insulted someone...

Is that sarcasm I detect?

_Lily, you should at least give him a chance._

No. Never, not until he proves he's not an arrogant toatrag who bullies kids for fun.

**Hello Evans deer! How nice of you to join us.**

Get lost Potter.

**But I know where I am Lily-flower, so technically I can't get lost.**

Shut your face Potter before I do it myself!

**Shutting up...**

_**How did you do that Lily?**_

Do what...?

_**Get Prongsie to shush! Whenever I try to shut him up he just keeps on talking.**_

Maybe because James is under Lily's spell.

What spell?

_**James loves you Lily!**_

...

Do you guys want to hear a joke?

_**Um... ok?**_

_Yeah..._

Go ahead!

Ok, so a horse walked into a bar, and the barman asked 'Why the long face?'.

**...**

_..._

_**Great joke, Peter! Just promise me one thing.**_

What?

_**You never become a comedian.**_

Oh.

...

_That was pretty funny yesterday, with the pad thing._

Oh yeah! I thought Madam Pince was about to explode, she was so red!

_**It was as funny as Peter's joke, guys.**_

Hey!

_**Sorry Wormy, but it's the painful truth.**_

No, it was way funnier than Peter's joke! And the whole library heard her rant too!

'_How dare you boys ask such a personal question? I know you know what a pad is and you are just being immature about it! If you want to read about the female reproductive system, go to a bookstore - NOT THE LIBRARY!'_

***Lily and Remus smirk at Peter and Sirius while James steals the note back***

**Mr. Prongs would like to ask 'What the hell is going on?'.**

We're teasing Black and Peter about the library incident.

**Oh yeah, that was funny!**

Well spotted Potter. Would you like an award for that?

**Yes please!**

*Lily shakes James' hand and gives him an imaginary trophy. James impersonates a cheering crowd and raises the imaginary trophy above his head*

Prongs, Slughorn is turning-

"Mr. Potter, may I ask what you are doing?" asked Slughorn, causing the class to divert their eyes to James.

"No sir, you may not ask." James replied with a smirk, lowering his hands from above his head.

"I do insist Mr. Potter." the professor continued.

"Only if I must sir. I was just demonstrating to the lovely Miss. Evans here what a Grindylow would look like if it ate a beazor." said James with a wink towards Lily.

"Is this true, Miss Evans?" Slughorn asked, turning to face Lily. Lily looked at James with distaste before nodding.

"Very well. But I hope to never find your attention elsewhere in one of my lessons again, Mr. Potter." the professor added as he turned back to face the class.

"Never again." James repeated.

"I hate you, Potter!" Lily whispered harshly to James as Slughorn continued his lecture.

"Oh but you know deep deep down, under that beautiful thick red hair of yours that you really love me, Evans." James whispered back.

"In your deranged dreams, Potter!" she replied in a hushed voice and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, in my dreams you are chasing me and-"

"Mr. Potter, I must ask you what is so urgent that you must tell Lily in class. Couldn't it wait for the bell?" Slughorn interrupted, slightly irritated now.

"Actually no professor. I couldn't wait 'till after class to tell-" James turned to Lily "-this beautiful young lady that I am deeply in love with her". There was a chorus of 'awe's from the girls and some grumbles from the boys. Neither Slughorn or Lily knew what to say, so the professor awkwardly continued his lecture and Lily tried to listen and ignore the marauders for the rest of the lesson.

*Back on the note...*

_Nice going mate._

**What?**

_First you made her lie to her favorite professor then you embarrass her in front of the whole class. That's what every girl loves Prongs._

**Well any girl who even talks to me should worship the ground I walk on.**

_**Wrong, incorrect statement.**_

**How is that wrong?**

_**Every girl who talks to you goes screaming because they had to see your face.**_

**You burn me, Padfoot. And they run screaming because they realise that they're totally in love with me.**

Ok, time to change subject. 

_**To what?**_

I don't know, think of something yourself! I though of changing the subject!

_**Well that's only one half of the idea.**_

Any you can't come up with the other half by yourself?

_**Nope. Moony, do you have notes I could borrow on finishing off other people's ideas for them?**_

_No, I don't believe I do._

**Moony that's the second time you've failed to produce notes in two whole days! I can't rely on you anymore!**

_You know what the simple solution is?_

**What?**

_TAKE YOUR OWN BLOODY NOTES!_

_**Wow, no need to yell!**_

_You. Can't. Yell. On. Paper! We've been over that!_

_**I don't remember... can I look at your notes for that too?**_

Padfoot...

_STOP MOKING ME!_

_**I think that's the werewolf anger showing through.**_

Don't write that on our notes! Anybody could read it!

_**But they're not going to, are they?**_

**I hope not... for your sake**

_Don't risk it._

_**Fine, party poopers.**_

**Oh, I feel so insulted!**

_**Shut up!**_

**What is with people telling me to shut up today!**

_**I don't know... it just comes naturally.**_

**So does note-taking apparently...**

*... 2 minutes later...*

**Why is Wormtail biting his nails? I swear he's going to chew them off...**

_Because he's daydreaming about Mary McKinnon._

_**WHAT!**_

**Wait a minute... don't tell me Padfoot has a crush!**

_**No... I don't have crushes...**_

_Sure you don't!_

_**Merlin's pants, is it that obvious?**_

**Yes, yes it is.**

_**Why don't you people tell me?**_

_Because you never told me I needed to wear deodorant until two weeks after the girls started holding their breaths when they walked past me!_

**Yeah and... and I think it's funny.**

_**Great reasoning Prongs!**_

**I'm only as good as you are.**

_**Ha. Ha.**_

_Padfoot, please promise me one thing._

_**Whatever is that Moony?**_

_Don't be as bad as Prongs, when it comes to your love life._

_**That all depends on the special lady Moony.**_

**I think I'm in love.**

_**I'm deeply flattered mate but my first and only love is my hair.**_

**Not with you, you wanker!**

_**Hey!**_

_I wonder who Prongs is in love with..._

**I'll give you some clues!**

_**Oh Merlin! What have we created Moony?**_

**Her favorite food is treacle tart...**

_A monster, Padfoot, we've created a monster!_

**And the first sign that she was a witch was controlling flowers...**

_**He's never going to stop is he?**_

**And her owl's name is Trinkle... If she has a son she wants to call him Harry... **

_He's showing no signs of stopping... we could be here for a while._

**And her maiden name is Rae which means... which means DOE! Lily's maiden name means doe, the female version of a stag!**

_What a coincidence!_

_**Wow... freaky.**_

**It's destiny!**

Hi!

_**Nice of you to join us Wormy.**_

So... what are you talking about?

_Well Prongs is in high 'Evans mode' and I don't think it will be over by the end of the lesson so we're in for it._

Great! I forgot what colour her hair was!

_**You didn't.**_

**How could you ever forget the dazzling, radient and beautiful red colour of Miss. to-be Prongs' hair? It's about 35cm long and curls up at the ends...**

I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!

_**You've doomed us all Pettigrew. How could you be so cruel as to turn in our sanity so easily?**_

_Merlin, help us!_

**Her father's name is John and her mother's name is Melody...**

I wonder what would happen if Lily got hold of this...

_She would probably think Prongs is a stalker._

_**But he is, isn't he?**_

**And she bites her bottom lip whenever she's nervous or lying... so sexy...**

_**But you must admit, I'm even sexier than Lily-flower... right?**_

Whatever you say.

_Um... I have no sex appeal towards boys so... I have no opinion._

**NO YOU WANKER, EVANS IS WAY SEXIER THAN YOU!**

_**NO SHE IS NOT!**_

_Why don't we try to compromise?_

That would be less harmful.

**LILY EVANS IS SEXIER THAN SIRIUS BLA-**

*Bell rings.*

Slughorn dismisses the class and their peers file out the door.

"Evans is sexier than you, Padfoot!" James mumbled defensively as they packed up their stuff.

"She is not!" Sirius shot back. "I am the sex-god!"

"Why don't we just say that Lily is the sexiest girl and Padfoot is the sexiest man?" suggested Peter.

"That's probably the most intelligent thing you've uttered this month Wormy!" Padfoot said, faking surprise.

"Shut up all of you and lets get off to Herbology before we're late!" said Remus.

"But then I could beat my record for most detentions in a day!" Sirius cried happily as the four walked out of the classroom.

"And get the rest of us detentions in the process." added James.

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped as they turned a corner.

"What is with people telling me to shut up today?" James said with an exaggerated sigh.

"SHUT UP!" the other three shouted at the same time. There was a short pause before they all burst out laughing.

*THE END*(of only THIS chapter!)

A massive, huge, ginormous thank you to everybody who bothered to read this! Please go that extra mile and review or/& followed/favorited me or the story. You are all so totally awesome!

Thanks for bothering!

Love HFF.


	3. Attention Detention

**Attention Detention**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note - **A massive thank you to 'Godric Gryffindor's lion', 'LM Ryder', 'FutureRulerOfTheWorld', 'skaterofthebooks', 'Rachel Weasly 99' and 'leatherback14' for reviewing! I was smiling so much it's not funny(well actually it is but... you know!). Please keep reviewing and thanks for the idea 'LM Ryder', it will be used!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, I just came up with the ideas... lol.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a Divination class after lunch on a Wednesday. This is all on notes which are being passed around among the group, you know the drill.

The key isn't going to change...

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to ask why the Marauders even bother taking this class.**_

_Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. Padfoot if he even knows anything about Divination._

_**Mr. Padfoot refuses to answer.**_

**Mr. Prongs wonders how Mr. Padfoot passes any of his exams if he never pays attention.**

_**Mr. Padfoot has his ways...**_

Mr. Wormtail would be delighted if Mr. Padfoot taught Mr. Wormtail the art of 'Passing Exams'.

_**Mr. Padfoot is sorry to say that he can not tell Mr. Wormy.**_

Mr. Wormtail is sad now.

**...**

_Mr. Moony would like to ask why Mr. Prongs is staring at Miss. Evans._

**Mr. Prongs would like to say that he does not need a reason to stare at the beautiful Miss. to-be Prongs.**

_**Mr. Padfoot wonders whether Miss. Evans will ever be Mrs. Prongs.**_

**Mr. Prongs would like to know why Mr. Pad has doubts.**

_**Mr. Padfoot has doubts of Miss. Evans becoming Mrs. Prongs because Mr. Prongs is not doing a good job of wooing Miss. so called to-be Prongs. (and don't call me 'Pad'! That is sickening!)**_

_Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Pads._

Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Pad and Mr. Moony.

**Mr. Prongs wonders how he became friends with such unloving, heartless wankers.**

_Mr. Moony is not included in Mr. Prongs' group of unloving, heartless wankers._

Mr. Wormtail also is not a part of that group either.

_**Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Moony and Mr. Wormy are both unloving, heartless wankers because they abandoned Mr. Padfoot.**_

**Mr. Prongs thinks that Evans hair looks exceptionally dazzling today.**

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to inform Mr. Prongsie that he always makes a comment on Miss. Evans hair.**_

Miss. Never-to-be-Prongs would like to say thank you to Potter but he must stop daydreaming and concentrate on the lesson. Also Miss. Evans would like to ask why you all write in third person.

_**Mr. Padfoot welcomes Miss. to-be Prongs to the conversation.**_

_Mr. Moony seconds Mr. Pad. We write in third person because it makes the conversation more interesting and easier to follow._

Mr. Wormtail would like to ask why nobody ever passes him the note.

_**Mr. Padfoot's answer to Mr. Wormy's question is because we can't be bothered to reach that far.**_

_Mr. Moony is sorry that he never passes Mr. Wormtail the note._

Mr. Wormtail forgives Mr. Moony.

_**Mr. Padfoot wonders if Mr. Wormy will forgive him.**_

No you lazy git!

**You ruined it!**

What?

**The Mr. whatever thing.**

O...k?

Um... new topic!

_What's the new topic?_

**QUIDDITCH!**

Noooooo!

**I want to be seeker this year. What about you Padfoot?**

_**I'm going to go for beater.**_

**Cool. We better get in this year because I can't stand Brella talking about training as if it was candyland anymore.**

_**Yeah, me niether. He's like a broken record player!**_

Can we change the topic again?

_**Lily-flower, are you feeling alright?**_

Yes, why?

_**Because you don't want to talk about Quidditch - the most exciting game ever invented in the history of Merlin.**_

_I think the fact that she doesn't want to talk about Quidditch proves that she is fine, Padfoot._

You're all mental!

_**And that's why you love us!**_

**More specifically me.**

NOT!

_**No need to yell.**_

_PADFOOT!_

_**Why all the yelling today?**_

_YOU CAN'T YELL ON PAPER!_

_**Then why am I getting a headache?**_

Because you're not used to thinking.

_**You wound me Lily-flower.**_

And you annoy me Black.

This is getting old.

**So am I but I don't tell everyone.**

Ha. Ha.

_Hide the note! Professor-_

"Mister Potter, what are you - What is in your mouth?" asked Professor Dovely.

"Muff'en" James replied with a grin.

"Mister Potter, may I ask why you are eating in class?" the exasperated professor continued.

"'Cause 'm hugry." said James.

"Could you please either swallow or spit out your food, Mister Potter?"

"Shaw beau'iful" the young boy said before swallowing.

"Thank you Mister Potter. So where was I... ah yes! ..." a tired professor Dovely started again.

*On a new piece of parchment...*

Ewww! You ate parchment, with ink on it!

**Yes, yes I did! Oh, the sacrifices I make for you lot...**

_Are...?_

**Eating parchment of course! When was the last time YOU ate parchment Moony?**

_I'm sorry but when I wrote 'Hide the not!' I didn't know 'hide' translated as 'eat'._

**Well if you were hungry and had literally two seconds to hide a piece of parchment, what would you do Moony?**

_I would pretend I was taking notes, and if the professor asked to see them, I would show them my real notes._

**You had more time!**

_No, I came up with that in 'literally two seconds'._

_**Moony, why don't you stop owning Prongs in front of Lily?**_

_Because he is snapping at me!_

And you are snapping back!

...

**Is Lily even passing notes anymore?**

I don't think so...

_**Ok! I've had a jolly good idea lads!**_

_And what is that?_

_**We need to prank someone! We haven't pulled a prank in a month and the people are getting bored.**_

I agree with Padfoot.

_I second that!_

_**Then it is settled, we shall pull a prank by the end of the week.**_

**Hey! You didn't wait for me to agree!**

_**Do you have any objections?**_

**No...**

_**Well then, anybody got any ideas?**_

_Um..._

I'm thinking...

**...**

...

**...**

_**By jove I think I've got it!**_

What is it?

_**We could turn the Slytherins green!**_

_How?_

_**Good point...**_

**Any other ideas?**

Um...

**We could enlarge all of their noses...**

**How could we make their noses any bigger?**

**A few simple transfigurations will do the trick! Edited to suit the needs of course...**

_Good idea! We just need to do some research in the library on setting time for the transfiguration to start and wolla, we have a number one prank!_

_**Awesome! Should we go to the library at lunch?**_

Yeah, let's get started straight away.

_**Just a question, how can we make Snape's nose any bigger?**_

**Hmm... He will need the special treatment.**

Yes yes! Mwahahahaha, etc...

_**Is Wormy alright?**_

WHY ARE YOU PRANKING INNOCENT PEOPLE!

_**Nice to see you too, Lily-flower...**_

**And they are FAR from innocent!**

Oh, yeah right. How come it's always you I see making the first move Potter? Hanging people by their ankles just because they're in Slytherin! You are such and arrogant bullying toatrag!

**Evans, you aren't there in the corridors when we're walking back from the library and they send a curse at us from behind and we don't even hand our wands out!**

I'm sorry Remus but I'm going to hand in this note.

_**No Evans! That will get us two months of detention!**_

And so you deserve it.

**No we don't!**

Yes YOU do, Potter. And so do you Black.

_**But... but I never... Lily-flower!**_

_Please Lily, don't turn us in._

I'm sorry but as a responsible peer I must.

NOOOOOOOOO!

_**I'll give you a hug!**_

_I'll lend you my notes._

I'll give you a galleon!

**I'll give you a kiss!**

_**Wait wait. Wormy has a galleon?**_

Maybe...

_**You don't, do you?**_

Possibly...

_Why did you offer something you didn't have?_

Because I really don't have time for detention!

**...**

...

**Come on Evans, isn't that enough for you?**

... Oh fine!

_**Yay!**_

_No Filch!_

_**For a second there I thought you were actually going to turn us over!**_

I was.

_**Oh.**_

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-**

_Ok we get it! You're laughing!_

_**lol.**_

**LOL? Really?**

_**Yes lol. Laughing out loud.**_

**But you weren't laughing out loud were you?**

_**No... It's just a saying!**_

**It should be LOLWKASF. More logical.**

What does that mean?

**Laughing out loud while keeping a straight face. Der!**

_Ok..._

_**So are we still going to do the prank?**_

Yeah! Of cour-

No, you are not!

**Why?**

Because if you do I will hand in this piece of parchment to Professor McGonagall.

_**Minnie! If it's detention with Minnie then I'm all for Lily-flower's idea!**_

_And if it's with Filch?_

_**Then I will go and bury myself in a hole, deep in the forbidden forest.**_

Sure you will.

_**Ok so that was slightly exaggerated.**_

Only slightly?

_**Do you guys want me to die?**_

YES!

Yes...

_Pretty much!_

**No...**

_**I like you Prongs! I'm going to go sit over there with him because he's nice**_**.**

_You do that._

_**I will!**_

*The bell goes and the Marauders rush out of the room to the library, carelessly leaving the note on James' desk.*

As Lily is packing up her things she notices the note and grabs it. 'I could use this against them' she thought to herself as she slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Come on Lily! We need to hurry and finish our Transfiguration homework so we can work on that 'love locket' you are so keen on. Hurry up!" urged her friend Marlene McKinnon.

Lily walked briskly out of the room behind Marlene and the two started the normal gossip talk on the way to Griffindor Tower.

*THE END*(of yet another chapter.)

Thanks to everyone who is STILL reading this because I really need the confidence boost. Thanks a heap and please _review_ if you haven't done so already! **YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!**

Have a good day!

Love HFF.


	4. Timed Transfiguration

**Timed Transfiguration - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - Thanks all who have reviewed because you have made me a very happy potterhead. I'm not going to blab on like I did last time so please, read on!

Disclaimer - You know the drill. Same as last time... and the time before... and the time before.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a Transfiguration class before lunch on a Thursday. This is all on notes which are being passed around among the group, do I really have to put this in every chapter?

Same key.

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_**Howdy all!**_

_Greetings._

**I come in peace.**

_**But you cause havoc everywhere you go!**_

**I'm a Marauder, that's my job.**

_**No, trouble making is my job!**_

**No, it's mine!**

_**Mine!**_

**Mine!**

_**It's my job!**_

**MINE! ALL MINE!**

_**Geez, no need to yell.**_

_Do I really have to explain it to you again, Pad?_

_**Not if I could borrow your notes on it.**_

_STOP-_

fighting!

_That's not what I was going to go with but ok._

**You gits need to stop fighting! It's getting old.**

_**Well so am I but I don't tell everyone!**_

**That's my joke! Thief! Thief! Everybody hold on to your jokes!**

_Don't worry, there's plenty to go around._

**Yeah but the good ones are going quickly.**

_No, I MAKE the good ones._

**No, I do!**

_I do!_

**I do!**

_**Oh, congratulations! I wish the both of you the very best in life together!**_

_What?_

_**You're getting married!**_

**Hardy har har.**

So, when's the baby due?

_We're not sure yet but-_

**Boys don't have babies!**

_Yeah, you would know all about the female reproductive system, wouldn't you Pads?_

**And we aren't boys, we're men!**

_I second that!_

I... don't third that...

**Betrayer!**

Am not!

**Are too!**

Am NOT!

**You are-**

_Stop. with. the. arguing._

_**You should talk!**_

Lets talk about something else, shall we?

**Like what?**

_**Um...**_

_I'm thinking..._

_..._

_**Wait, Wormy thinks?**_

**I didn't even realise!**

_..._

_**What is McGonagall blabbing on about?**_

Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. What is it?

_The so-called 'law' is that witches and wizards can cook and prepare food using magic, but not create it. For example, I can cook a chicken using my wand, but I can not just conjure up a chicken from nothing._

Ok, thanks.

**Stop it! You're making me hungry!**

_**But you're always hungry!**_

**I know, I know!**

_Has anyone got any more information on timing transfigurations?_

_**Nope, sorry.**_

**Me neither.**

I haven't had any time.

_**You never have time, Wormtail.**_

I know, I've just been busy latly.

**With what?**

Not telling.

_**Yes you will.**_

No, I won't!

_**Will to.**_

Won't!

_Ok, stop pressuring Peter. We all have our secrets._

_**Except for me, because I'm honest!**_

**Sure...**

Why don't we ask the Professor about timed transfiguration?

_Won't she get suspicious?_

_**Along with the rest of the school! Who cares!**_

_I do!_

_**Where's the fun in you, Moony?**_

**At the back of his brain, hiding behind the big blob of logical thinking.**

_**Come on!**_

Fine...

_**Yay!**_

Hello Aliens.

_**Hi Lily-flower!**_

Hey.

**Sup Evans.**

Nothing you'd worry about, Potter. Guess what.

_What?_

Congratulations! You successfully guessed the right answer!

Ha. ha. ha.

No but seriously, guess what.

_**I'm sirius!**_

_We know, we know._

You know?

_No, we know Pads' name is Sirius. But we don't know what's up, so tell us._

_**I am no pad!**_

**I could challenge that.**

Lily, what is it?

I have that note you guys were writing on yesterday.

_**Oh no!**_

_Prongs, I told you to grab it!_

**No you didn't!**

Yes he did.

**Wormtail!**

Prongs!

_**Lily-flower, I'm asking politely(which I never do so this is very important). May you please give us the note?**_

No.

_**PLEASE!**_

Nope.

_**I beg you!**_

**Like a dog.**

_**Shut up, Prongs!**_

**No you shut up, Pads.**

_**No YOU shut it Prongs!**_

**YOU!**

_**YOU!**_

"You!"

"I beg your pardon Mister Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Um... er, Professor?" James said, buying himself some time.

"Yes Mister Potter?" the tired professor asked.

"What do you know about timing transfigurations?" James rushed.

"That is very advanced magic, Mister Potter." McGonagall warned curiously.

"And I am a very advanced wizard, Professor." replied James, earning himself a few chuckles here and there. Lily of course rolled her eyes at his complete lack of self control of his bragging habits.

"I'm sure you are Mister Potter. Timing Transfiguration involves much skill, concentration and knowledge. Some may have heard of timing transfiguration before and others may have assumed what it is by the name, but for those of you who don't know what it is: it is when a transfiguration is scheduled to start at a certain time, rather than just when the charm is cast."

"Thank you professor!" James said brightly, now at a level of understanding.

"Any time Mister Potter." the professor replied before she continued the lesson as normal.

*Back on the note*

**Wow, that was close!**

Smart one Prongs!

**See how awesome I am at turning an emergency around into an educational experience?**

_**You are starting to sound like Moony.**_

**Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult...**

_Me neither..._

I'd say it was a compliment!

_Thank you Lily!_

_**Was that confirming a compliment and giving a compliment at the same time?**_

I'm confused.

**You are always confused.**

Shut up!

_**We still have a slight problem here lads.**_

_Which is...?_

_**Lily still has the parchment from yesterday!**_

Affirmative.

**Evans, can you promise me something?**

Depends on what it is.

**To not give in that parchment.**

No.

**Please!**

Nope.

**I'll... I'll even stop asking you out in public for the next... two weeks!**

_**Wow! Can't go past a deal like this Little Red! Once in a lifetime!**_

_This is getting siri- major._

Hmmm...

**I mean it! I really do!**

... No still.

Are you serious?

_**Of course she isn't, I'm Sirius.**_

That is so old, it's not funny.

_**I still find it funny.**_

_Obviously._

_**But you're honestly going to turn this deal down?**_

Yes. I'm going to hand it in to McGonagall at the end of the lesson.

_**You wouldn't.**_

I will.

She's not sirius.

_**Der!**_

_Shut it!_

_**Never!**_

This is impossible!

**...**

**I'm hungry!**

_What's new?_

**I want Evans?**

_Old._

**Um... The class has ended?**

_That's new!_

Let's go.

**What about the note Evans has?**

_I put a charm on it so no professors can see what's written on it._

Smarticle particle!

"Why were you pretending that it was a big deal if she were to hand it in then?" asked a curios James.

"I was having fun watching you try to convince her." Remus laughed with a shrug.

"Moony!" said James.

"Prongs!" Remus responded.

"I could have given up trying to woo the lady for two whole weeks!" said an exasperated James.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have let it get that far out of hand." Remus assured.

"Not that two weeks would have made a difference anyway." Lily cut in as she walked past.

The boys watched her walk out the door with Marlene, wondering if she had heard the whole conversation.

"Well at least we have an outline of timed transfiguration now." James said.

"Yeah, good job with that by the way." Remus commented.

"So... what are you two gentlemen doing over here?" Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Two things wrong with that sentence, Padfoot, both revolving around the word 'gentlemen'. First of all, Prongs over here is not gentle of all things. The second is that I could hardly call him a man." Remus replied, shrugging off Sirius' hand.

"How _dare_ you insult my manlyhood?" James countered, throwing off Sirius' arm.

"Run Moony! I'll gold him back as long as I can! Run for your life!" Sirius yelled as he grabbed James' arms and held them behind his back. Remus dropped his books, quills and parchment on the desk and ran through the bustling crowd as fast as he could, to the Griffindor common room. Peter tried to help Sirius hold down James' but the stag was just too strong and struggled free. Students jumped out of the way as Remus and James ran at top speed down corridors to the common room, with Sirius and Peter in toe.

*THE END* (:D

Thanks all who are still reading this story and sorry if I disappointed anyone. I was really tired when I wrote this chapter so sorry for the lack of funny jokes. Please review and tell me any of your thoughts on the story so far or just on this chapter. Thank you again and keep reading!

Love always

HFF


	5. We Know, Bambi Deer

**We Know, Bambi Deer**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - Thanks to 'skaterofthebooks', 'Godric Gryffindor's lion' and to everyone else who reviewed! I have lots of maths homework so I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a Charms class on a Friday just after lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group. Yada yada yada!

Key(never going to change)

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_**Prongs?**_

**Yeah Pads?**

_**You looked like a dickhead today.**_

Doesn't he always?

**What do you mean?**

_**You waltzed into class late, without your things and you weren't wearing your tie.**_

**Oh.**

_It looked like you had just got out of a broom cupboard._

**But I didn't!**

_How does the rest of the class know that?_

What were you doing then?

**I was helping Hagrid re-cage the Snizzets. Nasty little things.**

_Something did come good of it though._

**And what is that, Mr. Moony?**

_Lily looked disgusted._

Doesn't she always?

_**No, only when she's in Prongs' presence.**_

**Oh.**

_**Sorry to break it to you Prongs, but Lily-flower doesn't like you.**_

No kidding.

...

What is the professor talking about?

_**No eyed deer.**_

**I have two eyes you wanker.**

_**Shut it Bambi!**_

**You. Didn't.**

_**I. Did.**_

_Calm. Down._

_**Shut. Up.**_

I'm. Bored.

_**So. Am. I.**_

_We. Know._

**Let's. Stop.**

_**Stop. What?**_

**This. Thing.**

_Why. Don't. You?_

_**Fine, I will.**_

_Where's Lily?_

**Across the room. Are you blind?**

_No, but I don't spend my spare time stalking her._

**I don't know why you don't.**

_**Anyone else/normal would think you were being sarcastic.**_

But we're not just anyone else. We're the Marauders.

_**And I'm a human being.**_

**No, actually you are a dog.**

_**Woof woof!**_

Sit boy!

_**I am. Look around.**_

**And what do you see?**

A whole bunch of random people looking at me.

**That rhymed! Random much...**

_Wait, why is everyone looking at Wormtail?_

_**I think professor Trawldish asked him a question.**_

_O ooooh..._

Thanks guys! Now I have a detention!

_How was it our fault?_

You were distracting me!

_**Oh, I'm sorry we were taking your mind off this torture that is called class! We'll remember not to do so in future.**_

_Ok, break it up!_

**... into tiny microscopic pieces so we will never see it again!**

Ok...?

_**Why is snivellus glaring at me?**_

**Probably because you're sitting next to me.**

_**Does... does Snape have a thing for you now?**_

**NO!**

_**Thank Merlin!**_

_That would be awkward._

Just a bit!

_**So why is Snivellus glaring at me? Usually he has a reason but I can't think of one this time.**_

_I think he's glaring at Prongs._

**I second Moony.**

_**But why?**_

Don't look now, but Evans is watching Prongs out of the corner of her eye.

**Really?**

Yes, I'm pretty sure.

_**Well this is a change! Usually it's Prongs staring at Lily-flower!**_

Hi boys. Why was my name written above, and in that context?

**Um... Snape is glaring at me and Peter thinks it's because you were looking at me.**

I was not looking at you!

**Were too.**

Was not!

**You're in denial.**

...

**Proof!**

Is not!

**Is too!**

_**Ok, chill out people!**_

**You chill out!**

If Padfoot chilled out anymore, the place would be frozen.

**And that means...?**

He's always chilled.

_**O...k...**_

**...**

_I want chicken._

_**So do I.**_

Hey guys?

**Yeah?**

_**Mmmhm?**_

Listening...

_Yes?_

Shut up.

_**Oh.**_

**I will never shut up! Why do people keep telling me to shut up?**

_**Because you talk too much for your own worth**_**.**

**I am worth more than Merlin's pants!**

_Not much then..._

**Shut up!**

_**Hypocrite!**_

**Am not!**

We should enlarge Snape's nose EVEN MORE!

No you won't.

_**Why are you still here?**_

How rude!

**My apologies for my friends' awful manners.**

_**I don't apologise!**_

**I just did it for you.**

_**But I'm not sorry.**_

**Do you want me to change that?**

_**Go right ahead!**_

**It'd be my pleasure.**

"Gralen!"James mumbled under his breath pointing his want at Sirius' nose. It immediately grew to about half it's original size and Sirius went cross-eyed to see it.

When he realised what was happening he yelled "My face! Somebody, fix my face!". Professor Trawldish stopped speaking and, along with the rest of the class, turned to face Sirius. The students started to laugh while the professor got out his wand.

"I'm sorry, Evans! I'm sorry!" Sirius pleaded to Lily.

"Padfoot, mate. It was me you dumnut!" James revealed, causing Sirius to turn to him slowly with a look of fake anger plastered on his face.

Sirius took out his wand in a flash and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!". James rose three or so meters into the air and was left dangling there.

"Put me down! PADFOOT!" James yelled in a voice that would have been taken seriously(no pun intended) if you had not seen the grin on the young mans face.

"Mister Black! Let Mister Potter down this instant!" Professor Trawldish snapped angrily at Sirius. Sirius put his friend down roughly on the ground, letting him fall half a meter or so, before turning to the professor and smiling innocently. James pointed his wand at Sirius nose and said the counter-curse, causing Sirius' nose to shrink back to its' normal size.

"Detention, both of you. My office at five o'clock sharp!" said the professor. The class along with the boys and Lily, continue what they were doing previously.

***On the note***

**Learnt your lesson Pads?**

_**Yeah. Never teach Prongs how to enlarge people's noses.**_

**No, not to insult or be impolite to Evans when Mr. Prongs is around.**

I like Padfoot's better.

**Humf!**

No, I like Potters' version more.

**Thank you Evans.**

_I also go with Prongs._

**Ha ha! I win!**

_**...**_

_**Hey Lily-flower?**_

Yes?

_**I love you.**_

_**...**_

_You better cross that out befo-_

**YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND BLACK! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME IN SUCH A WAY? I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE! YOU KNEW I LOVED LILY SINCE FIRST YEAR! WHAT KIND OF A HUMAN BEING ARE YOU? MY FAMILY TOOK YOU IN AS A BROTHER AND ALL YOU DO TO REPAY THEM IS STEAL AWAY THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS!**

Wow.

_Well now Lily is totally freaked out._

_**I was joking!**_

**Well it's not funny is it.**

_**Now it's not.**_

**I... I need-**

_Some chocolate!_

**Um... I guess.**

_Here! _*Remus hands James a chunk of chocolate off a block in his pocket.*

**Why do you have a block of chocolate in your pocket?**

_For safe keeping._

_**Um...**_

_Jokes! For emergencies._

**When have we ever had an emergency when we urgently needed chocolate?**

_I don't know. I like to be prepared._

_**For what, dessert?**_

_Could do._

_**Do you fellas fancy a game of would you rather?**_

**Sure.**

Why not?

_Because we have about one minute left until class is over._

_**Good answer to a rhetorical question.**_

**We'll play next lesson then.**

When's that?

**On Monday. Today's Friday... that means we have the weekend first...**

_**We know the order of the week, Bambi!**_

**DON'T CALL ME BAMBI!**

_**Sure thing deer.**_

_Padfoot..._

_**Moony...**_

_Stop making Prongs go red..._

_**But I want the roses red!**_

_Are you implying that Prongs is a rose? And you read muggle fantasy books? And of all muggle fantasy books you read Alice In Wonderland?_

_**Yes to all questions.**_

What if Moaning Myrtle asked you to marry her?

_**That would earn a "Are you crazy? Go get a life!".**_

_But she's dead, she can't get a life._

_**Exactly.**_

**We're missing the point here, I am not Bambi, deer or a rose.**

_**We know deer.**_

_***Bell goes and the class files out of the classroom.***_

"Please, never call me Bambi?" asked James.

"But it suites you deer." Sirius replied mockingly.

"Don't." was the word James chose to voice what he was thinking. The Marauders packed up their things and headed out of the room.

"See you at five, _Professor!_" Sirius called with a wink as he walked out the door, loud enough so the students in the corridor could hear. There were a few wolf-whistles and giggles at Sirius' remark.

"Do you _want_ people to start taking?" Remus asked Sirius as the four walked down the left corridor.

"The people don't need a reason to talk about me, Moony." he retorted.

"I don't know why _anyone_ would spend their leisure time talking about _you_, when they could be talking about _me_!" James said.

"I do." said Peter. They all stopped and looked at Peter.

"Are you gay?" Sirius asked bluntly.

*THE END OF THIS CHAPTER*

Howdy and thanks a heap all! I was having a writers block when I wrote half of this and one of my deer friends gave me some inspiration so thanks R.B. Please continue reading this story and sorry for any hiccups._Please review._

Love always

HFF


	6. Wensday

**Wensday**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note **- Can everyone who reads this story please review? I'm not getting any activity for this story and it's sort of putting me off it... if you want me to continue then please review because they're my only fuel and I'm running low. ;/

Disclaimer - All Rowlings wonderful work.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a Herbology class on a Monday just after breakfast. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

Key:

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**So... theory Herbology? This is a change.**

_**I know! I liked it more when there were plants to bite my hand off, paralyse my legs or poison me!**_

**Yeah, much more exciting.**

_And dangerous._

**But there's no fun without danger.**

_... Yes there is._

**Ok Moony. What can I do to have fun that isn't dangerous?**

_Read books._

_**Reading's for nerds!**_

_I prefer the term 'More Intelligent Than You'._

**We can't all choose our nicknames.**

_... Yes you can._

**Can you stop proving me wrong and just accept that I'm right?**

_But if I can prove you wrong then you're not right._

**STOP IT!**

_I'm only thinking about it logically. Maybe you should try it!_

**Sorry, my brain already thinks in a NORMAL way.**

_So being logical isn't normal?_

**Pretty much!**

_You must be daft._

**And you must be mad.**

_Nice to meet you, Daft._

**Also with you, Mad.**

_**What's with the weird names?**_

_He's daft._

**And he's mad.**

_**And together you're loony!**_

**No, that position is already taken.**

_**By who?**_

_YOU!_

_**Oh.**_

...

_**What are you thinking?**_

**Evans.**

_Chocolate._

Food in general.

_**Girls.**_

_Did you just answer your own question?_

_**Yes, yes I did.**_

_**...**_

_Did... did Prongs just...?_

I think he... did he...

_**What?**_

_Did Prongs just blow Evans a kiss?_

_**What a baby.**_

_Don't write stuff like that on the note! He'll see it. Remember what happened last time?_

_**Yeah... Ok, no more insulting Bambi.**_

We need to get on with planning that prank.

_**I know.**_

_So, do we all know how to cast a timed 'Gralen'?_

_**Yep.**_

**Yeah.**

I think I've got it.

_Good. We'll need to combine all four of our cast 'Gralen's' for a powerful enough spell to enlarge all of the Slytherins' noses. When do you think we should do it?_

Maybe Wensday.

_**That's not how you spell Wednesday. You spell Wednesday like this: WednesdayPeterCan'tSpell.**_

**Hardy har har. I think WEDNESDAY would be good.**

_Wednesday it is then. Let's do it at lunch, that way the professors would already be irritated after the morning lessons and hopefully won't be bothered to undo all of the Slytherins' noses back to normal._

_**There's that big blob of logical thinking showing again.**_

**Remember last Friday?**

Yes...?

**We were going to play Would You Rather!**

_Oh yeah. Let's play now._

Who goes first?

_**ME!**_

**Ok... ask a question then.**

_**Moony. Would you rather go out with Alice or Marlene?**_

_Why do you always ask questions about girls?_

_**Because I don't know enough about your love life.**_

_Usually people like to keep their love life private._

_**You're avoiding the question.**_

_Well spotted._

_**So answer!**_

_Ok ok... Alice._

_**Alice... really?**_

_Yes! She's nice and smart._

_**But she's not as hot as Marlene.**_

_I don't judge girls on their figure, Padfoot. And you shouldn't either._

_**Don't tell the master player what to do about girls! How do you think I became Hogwarts' most wanted man?**_

_You hang out with us._

_**I am the reason the Marauders are so popular, Moony.**_

_What about the rest of us, Padfoot? Are we all under your spell too?_

_**Apparently Wormtail is.**_

I am not gay!

_**How do we know that?**_

I was just pointing out yesterday that lots of girls like you because they think you're attractive.

_**You must be a girl then because 'apparently' you think I'm attractive too.**_

I do not find you sexually attractive!

_**Well I do!**_

...

_Ok, my turn. Prongs. Would you rather see Lily kiss Padfoot or the Giant Squid?_

**The Giant Squid.**

Why?

**Well apparently she's been dating him for a few years so it only makes sense. Also I think I would kill myself if I ever saw her kiss Padfoot.**

_Cool._

_**So all I have to do is kiss Evans...**_

**You wouldn't.**

_**You're right. Ask a question already!**_

**Um... Peter. Would you rather eat Hippogriff dung or Dragon scales?**

That's inhuman! Err.. both would be gross... I guess dung.

_**Eww! Peter would eat Hippogriff poo!**_

Come on! It's not like I would voluntarily eat it!

_**I'm not sure about that...**_

Are you suggesting I would eat Hippogriff dung?

_**Well, I've seen you eat some pretty gross things in the past so... possibly.**_

_NEXT! Let's stop arguing over something pointless and get on with the game._

Padfoot, would you rather be a rabbit or a ferret?

_**What type of question is that?**_

_Just answer._

_**Fine! Ferret, I can bite people with my sharp teeth.**_

**But you can already bite people with your teeth.**

_**I know, but Ferrets have sharper teeth.**_

_Sure they do._

_**Prongs, would you rather jump off the Astronomy Tower or have dinner with the Giant Squid?**_

**So you're basically asking me how I want to die.**

_**Yup!**_

**The Astronomy Tower sounds better. Then I could bring a broom and fly off into the sunset with Evans on the back of my broom...**

_Sounds like a nice dream..._

**I forbid you to have that dream! Evans is mine!**

_Yeah, go right ahead, I don't want Lily._

Who do you like?

_Not telling._

**You know you want to tell me. You're just bursting inside to let it out. Come on! Just say her name and it'll all be over.**

_**Ok, you're starting to sound like a serial killer...**_

_I'm not telling._

**Come on Moony!**

_Go away Prongs!_

**Some people...**

_**Such as me are just so totally awesome that you just want to kiss me!**_

_No, some people such as Lily in Prongs' case._

**She's just so beautiful...**

Oh no. Have we set him off again?

**And she likes to wear long green fuzzy socks in winter around the house...**

_**Merlin, save us!**_

**Her parents were planning to call her Daisy but decided on Lily when they saw her...**

_How does he know this stuff?_

_**He must have stolen her diary or something.**_

**I would never steal from Evans!**

Let's hope not.

**Evans!**

Potter?

**Yes.**

Did you blow me a kiss before?

**Um...**

_**Yes, he did!**_

**Padfoot!**

_**Prongs!**_

**Why did you tell?**

_**Someone had to!**_

**No they didn't!**

I thinks it was cute.

_**Are you feeling alright Lily-flower?**_

Did I say cute? Oh, I meant weird. Yes Potter, I think it's weird that you blew me a kiss.

_**Sure you do!**_

Black, please don't.

_My thoughts also._

_**Lily, you've just turned Prongs into a sugar-high toddler with five words.**_

I didn't mean it!

It's all above in black and white.

Please? I beg you not to tell anyone!

_**Anything for Potter.**_

Black...

_**Little Red...**_

What's with all the nicknames?

_**I like giving people nicknames. Sounds more creative.**_

Well you've given me about five so I think you can give my case a rest.

_**But I could never give up thinking of new nicknames for you, Daisy.**_

Daisy? Really?

_**Well according to Prongs' fact-sheet your parents were going to call you Daisy.**_

How in the name of Merlin did he find out that!

_Only time will tell._

**No, only marriage will tell. What do you say, Evans?**

I guess it will stay a mystery forever then.

**Ok, so marriage is a bit fast but what about Hogsmead this weekend?**

Hmm...

Please! Just get him off our back for one day!

**Hey!**

_**Hi!**_

**Evans?**

No.

**Were you thinking about it?**

So now you want to know how I think too! Get a life Potter.

**I have a life!**

_**Otherwise he would be a ghost.**_

Hilarious.

...

Goodbye.

Bye!

_See ya'!_

**Love you!**

I'm afraid I can not return the phrase and mean it.

**I think you forgot the 'yet' at the end of that sentence.**

No, I didn't forget. Bye.

**I'm going to miss that girl.**

...

_**So WEDNESDAY's operation 'Big Nose'?**_

_Yes._

**Why aren't we doing it Thursday again?**

_**Because I think Wormy knows how to spell Thursday.**_

**Good point.**

*The bell goes and the Marauders grab their things and rush out of the bustling classroom, wanting to get to their next class first so they could pick where they would sit.*

*THE END*(of the chapter.)

Please review or my battery will go out. You, my friends, are the charger. Please review or I'll be sad.

Love

HFF


	7. Nicknames

**Nicknames**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - Thanks to everyone who is reading my story! If you have any ideas or new nicknames for the characters please tell me because I most likely will use them. Thanks to 'PhoenixRose92' for the idea, it was used. _I love you all for such kind reviews!_

Disclaimer - Me no own nothing.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an Ancient Runes class on a Tuesday the lesson just before lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_**Hey Wormy?**_

Yes.

_**Are you gay?**_

No.

_**Are you sure?**_

Yes.

_**Positive?**_

Padfoot, I am not gay.

_**I don't know... You were watching me at Quidditch training like a hawk.**_

No I wasn't! It just happened that when I looked up from my homework that you would look down and see me.

_**What a coincidence that I looked down about ten times and saw you watching me about eight of those times.**_

What a coincidence...

_**You know what Wormy?**_

What?

_**I think you're gay.**_

For the last time Padfoot, I am NOT gay!

_**I think you're lying.**_

_And I think you are being mean._

_**Who's being mean?**_

_You're being mean._

**Hello!**

_**Hi Prongsie! Do you think I'm mean?**_

...

_**PRONGS!**_

**Sometimes...**

_**I thought you were my friend!**_

**So did I.**

_**Well of course you're friends with yourself.**_

**How would you know?**

_**I thought I knew you Prongs, but now I can see it was all just a lie.**_

_Awe boo hoo!_

**Hey, you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you. You're so lazy you didn't read all those 'you's and you didn't notice that there was a 'yoo'. Now you're trying to find the 'yoo' and you're dissappointed because you couldn't find the 'yoo'. Now you just realised that there probably wasn't a 'yoo' in the first place.**

_**You can read my thoughts in the future!**_

Freaky.

_Strange people my friends are._

_**And that's why you love us!**_

_Right you are._

**Padfoot, I came up with a new nickname for you!**

_**And what is it?**_

**Lassie!**

_Come o'er here ya' ol' dog you!_

Padfoot's a wee Lassie.

_**What type of name is that?**_

**A funny one.**

_**I don't find it funny.**_

**That's because the joke's on you.**

_**Well at least Lassie is a smart dog. He's smarter than Bambi.**_

**Bambi is a baby deer! Not a fully grown dog.**

_**Still.**_

**There is no 'still'.**

When's lunch?

_**After class.**_

When's that?

_**In time.**_

How much time?

_**I'm not Merlin! I don't know everything!**_

**Wow, I thought you did.**

_There's a clock above the door you idiots._

_**I know that...**_

**Now.**

_**Don't finish my sentences.**_

**Why not? It gives them a whole new meaning.**

_**Exactly. I say things how I mean them.**_

_That doesn't make any sense at all._

_**It makes plenty sense!**_

To you.

**And you alone.**

_**Sometimes I wonder if I even know you people.**_

**That's stupid.**

_**So are you.**_

**So is your face.**

_**Lame comeback alert. Warning warning.**_

**Padfoot is a robot.**

_And what led you to that conclusion?_

_**He has no heart or feelings.**_

_Good backup._

That would explain a lot.

_**Beep beep. Vvvvrm!**_

**Let's play Truth or Dare!**

Ok.

_I'm in._

_**I'll go first.**_

**Ask away my friend!**

_**Truth or dare, Moony?**_

_Truth._

_**Who do you like?**_

_Must I really answer?_

**Yes!**

_Ok... I like _

Drum roll please!

_... Chloe._

_**Really? I thought you liked Molly.**_

_No. She moves too fast in relationships for me._

**Moony is a turtle.**

_Prongs, Truth or dare?_

**Dare! Truth is for turtles.**

_Humf! I dare you to propose to Lily when professor Mairclust tells us to open our textbooks._

**Alright! I was going to do something stupid towards Evans anyway but you just gave me an excuse.**

_**In the meantime, while we wait for the instruction, Prongs ask someone.**_

**Wormtail, truth or dare?**

Truth.

_**Turtle!**_

**Ummm... Wormtail, Are you gay?**

NO!

_**Ok, now that we've got that straight... Ask someone Wormtail.**_

Padfoot. Truth or dare?

_**Dare!**_

_Well that was predictable._

I dare you to make a farting noise just after Prongs proposes to Lily.

**NOOOOO!**

_**Alright, highscore!**_

"Ok, everybody get out your textbooks and turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four. We will be looking at the symptoms of Flobberworm stings." said professor Mairclust to the class.

James slowly stood up and walked over to Lily, who was oblivious to him and kept flipping through her textbook. James coughed to get her attention and she looked up, along with the rest of the class. Everything went silent. The sound of turning pages and chalk on the blackboard at the front stopped and all eyes were on James.

"Can I help you, Potter?" Lily asked, trying not to sound impatient in front of the class and professor. James remained standing there silently just looking at the beautiful girl in front of him, but heavily feeling the eyes of the whole class digging into him.

"Um... er, yes.." James stuttered as he came out of his trance. He knelt down on one knee and pretended to hold a ring out to her. "Will you, Lily Evans, marry me?" he asked, trying not to let his voice quiver. He held his breath unknowingly and waited for her to explode.

Lily looked surprised at the least. Her eyes went wide and her face went red with embarrassment. She quickly looked around the room for guidance, support or anything that could give her an idea of what to do. Lily knew she was expected to start yelling but hadn't she done enough lately? She saw many faces of her classmates studying her, waiting for a reaction. How was she supposed to react? Lily stood up slowly and looked down at James. She decided to go with the expected.

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE AN ARROGANT, BULLYING TOATRAG!" Lily yelled as loud as she could at the kneeling boy in front of her. Fear danced across his face but was gone in a flash. He stood, now a few inches taller than Lily to her discomfort, and took a step backward. Then another and another, until he crashed into a desk. At this point the class was still silent, looking from James to Lily. James face was expressionless but his body language said that he regretted asking Lily what he had.

Just when they thought things couldn't get more awkward there was a loud farting sound from the Marauders table. The class and the professor(who was still standing at the front of the room) turned to see Remus and Peter holing their noses while Sirius sat there, smiling like an idiot.

The classroom erupted with laughter and some people were actually rolling on the floor laughing. James seized the opportunity to dash back to his seat and sit down next to Sirius, who was still grinning.

"Just trying to fuse the tension." Sirius chirped to James. It was then that a disturbingly disgusting smell caught James' nose. He imitated Remus and Peter and held his nose.

"It was real!" was all James managed to choke out to Sirius.

"I prefer the term 'extremely realistic'." Sirius replied, still grinning like a maniac at nothing.

"You disgust me!" James yelled over the loud laughter.

"I love you too!" Sirius yelled back.

After a few air-cleansing charms and a bit of yelling from professor Mairclust, the class was back to normal, with the exceptions of a few people randomly breaking out laughing here and there and certain people extremely red in the face.

***Back to writing on the note***

_**Well that was fun!**_

_More like stupid._

_**Fun, stupid. Same thing.**_

_Was it really necessary to actually fart?_

Was it necessary to ask me that question, Potter?

**It's not my fault I swear! We were playing truth or dare!**

That rhymed!

_**Shut it!**_

You didn't really have to do it though! You could have just said pass.

_**Marauders don't play with the pass rule. You have to do whatever's thrown at you.**_

_You could always catch it and throw it back._

_**What does that mean in non-metaphorical phrases?**_

_Revenge._

_**I like that word.**_

Well I think it was unnecessary.

**It was rather awkward.**

_Just a bit._

_**Prongs was like.. peeing his pants he was so scared and you looked even more like a tomato.**_

Stop mentioning food!

_Why?_

It's making me even more hungry.

_The bell will go soon anyway._

_**Isn't Wormy always hungry?**_

What's with your weird nicknames?

_**Why all the questions?**_

Why so secretive?

_**Why all the sass?**_

Why such stupid behavior?

_**Why so many insults?**_

Because you deserve them. And you are avoiding the question, what's with the nicknames?

_**That, my deer lady, is not my secret to tell.**_

_Well... It is partly._

**And mine.**

And mine!

What about Remus? Isn't he in on it too?

**In a way... Stop asking questions.**

But you could be doing something dangerous!

_**No kidding...**_

**Lassie! Stop giving us away!**

_**If only it was that easy... Just hand you all over and off with your head...**_

You've read Alice in Wonderland?

_**Yes. And for the record, I found it very entertaining.**_

You're so immature.

**But life wouldn't be fun if we were all like you and Moony!**

_I take that as an insult!_

_**Please do.**_

No need to ask.

***The bell rings and the class bustles out the door***

"Saved by the bell, eh?" Sirius said and nudged James.

"I really didn't think is was necessary that you farted." said Remus. The four boys walked out of the classroom with their book bags, parchment and quills.

"Well I think it was more realistic." Sirius said smiling at the memory.

"I think it was too realistic." muttered Peter.

"Come on, let's go to lunch!" piped up Peter. The four boys walked on and got lost in the crowd of students who were also rushing to get to lunch.

*THE END*(of another chapter)

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or problems with this chapter but I was being distracted by some people when I was writing this. Please review and make me a very happy person.

Love always

HFF


	8. Operation 'Big Nose'

**Operation 'Big Nose'**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - _**MUST READ!**_ I'm trying to get up to 30 reviews by this wensday. If I do, then I'll keep writing this story. If I don't, then I'll have to wrap it up. So if you want me to continue writing the story, tell your friends to read and review it because if not enough people are reading this then I will stop writing. Also thanks to 'OOHPRETTYLIGHTS' for your review! (And by the way, I'm going to spell Wednesday wrong purposely for the rest of the story.)

Disclaimer - I am not the famous Rowling.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an Muggle Studies class on a Wensday the lesson just before lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

The key is the same!

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_**So... hi Moony!**_

_Padfoot._

_**What?**_

_Don't pass notes in class._

_**You're being a hypocrite.**_

_And you're being annoying._

**What's new?**

_Nothing interesting..._

_**So... Moony. How're things with Chloe going?**_

_Fine._

_**Fine? Just fine? Not amazing or swell? Fine?**_

_Yes, fine Padfoot._

_**What's your next move?**_

_I don't know._

_**You mean you have a crush and you're not even going to try to woo the lady?**_

_If she likes me, she can tell me._

_**Moony my man, this is where experience pays off. You see, the ladies always want the man to make the first move. Start with something simple like a few compliments. Then move on to some chocolates or flowers and finally, ask her out.**_

**Padfoot, you should write a book!**

A step to step guide on how to woo a special lady.

_**I should, shouldn't I...**_

...

**Is it just me or does Wormtail look tired?**

_He does look pretty off today._

_**Let's ask him.**_

_Ask wha-_

Ouch! Padfoot, you didn't have to peg the note at my head to get my attention!

_A simple tap on the shoulder would have sufficed._

_**Life's more interesting with injuries. Anyway, the boys and I would like to ask you something.**_

What?

**We're supposed to ask the questions.**

Then ask!

_Ok... Why are you so tired?_

Do I really look that bad?

**I thought we were asking the questions.**

Whatever.

_**Spill Peter.**_

I was just working on the Transfiguration essay last night.

_**Really?**_

Yes! Why don't you believe me?

...

_**Woof woof!**_

_Raaaaawrr!_

Nibble nibble!

**Grunt grunt!**

_**Grunt? Really?**_

**Well how would you describe what a stag sounds like?**

_**Like a constipated, drowning Hippogriff.**_

_Charming._

**I do not!**

_**When you're dreaming of Daisy you do.**_

**Who the hell is Da- How do you know I dream of Evans?**

_**Easy. "Oh Lily, if only you knew. Evans, why do you hate me? I love you Lily! Don't go with Snape. Lily!". You speak in your sleep you know.**_

Prongs is a tomato.

_**And you are a turtle.**_

**Wormtail is a chicken.**

_And Padfoot is a Butterfly._

**Well actually, Padfoot is a whimpering, sad, demented, lost puppy.**

_I think he has more of a feline figure._

I think he's a pad.

**I don't know... maybe a tampon.**

_Yeah, that suites him well._

**A massive pain in the-**

_**TELL ME WHAT A TAMPON IS!**_

**Maybe I don't want to.**

_**I'll make you tell me whatever it takes!**_

There's the family genes showing through.

**What about Moony? You can make him talk easier than me!**

_Why did you have to bring me into this?_

**You are my shield Moony. Protect me!**

_I'm having a hard enough time trying to protect myself thanks._

**I though you were my friend.**

_Exactly. I am your friend, not your shield._

**I hate you.**

_Love you too!_

_**Are you two gay?**_

_I'm not but I can't be sure about Prongs..._

**I am NOT gay... you should know that!**

_**Really? I thought you were checking out the Hufflepuff beater across the room before...**_

**I was daydreaming!**

_**About him...**_

**No, about Evans.**

Well that wasn't hard to guess.

_Aren't you always thinking about Lily?_

**Yup!**

_**Lame!**_

So... the prank still going ahead?

_**YES!**_

**Definitely.**

_I see no reason it wouldn't._

_**You know the Slytherins are going to be so mad at us.**_

**Yeah, we do it for the reaction though.**

_Let's just hope they don't know the counter-curse._

**No, this is past seventh year stuff.**

_**And they haven't even mastered the first year spells.**_

Hahaha!

_**They can't even cast a 'Lumos'!**_

Wasn't that the first spell we learnt?

_**Yep!**_

**They don't understand the point of Quidditch either. They still think it's 'try to knock as many of the opposition out cold to win'.**

_I know! We'll get them back for what they did to Anedia. She's still in the Hospital Wing._

_**She had such a pretty face too...**_

**We'll stuff up their faces. See how they like it.**

We still haven't thought of how to make Snape's nose any bigger.

**Hmmm.. That's a challenge...**

_**We could enlarge his nose separately in the corridor tomorrow.**_

Yeah, then we can make it even bigger!

**So we all know the plan for lunch?**

_**Action stations as soon as the bell goes.**_

_Sprint to the staircase that leads to the Great Hall and leave our stuff here. We can grab it later. Use all secret passageways you can and get there asap._

Yes sir!

**Attention!**

_***Insert salut.***_

**Operation "Big Nose" commences in 5...4...3...2...BELL!**

"Battle stations!" said Sirius loudly so the class could hear. The four boys zig-zagged through the desks and stood at the door facing the professor. "Thank you Sargent." Sirius said solemnly and they all saluted before turning and racing through the door and out of sight. They heard a voice yell "They're going to pull a prank!" from the classroom and soon the whole class was rushing to get to lunch.

The first few corridors were fairly empty because the bell had only gone a minute ago but the number of students was gradually growing and it was becoming harder and harder to squeeze through the crowds. Eventually the Marauders reached the staircase that lead to the Great Hall, well... the Marauders minus Peter. It took James a second to realise that one of his friends was missing.

"Oh no! Where's Wormtail?" James cried, still catching his breath.

"Not again! He did this last time!" Sirius said, now slightly irritated.

"It's not his fault he's not as fast or as fit as you two. I was struggling to keep up a bit there too." said Remus. "Just give him a minute."

A short while later and Peter appeared from the crowd, holding his side. The three boys stood up straighter with looks of concern on their faces.

"Are you alright, Wormy?" Sirius asked, referring to where Peter was clutching his side.

"Just a stitch." Peter breathed heavily. The air was cleared of worry and immediately replaced with excitement. Most people were in the Great Hall now and had started on lunch now and were deep in conversation. Nobody would notice that the Marauders weren't present.

"Ok. Are we all ready for operation 'Big Nose'?" Remus asked. They nodded in unison and pulled out their wands. All four wands were pointed in the middle of the boys, who were standing in a circle just outside the Great Hall.

"On three." James said firmly. "One... Two... Three!" The four boys all said "Gralen Nirethyls Sesone!" at the same time and a misty green light erupted from their wand tips and combined into a hovering green ball in the middle of the circle. It produced a soft crackling sound and a small but strong vibration. The ball was under Remus' control as he cast his spell a millisecond before the other three. The ball followed where Remus pointed his wand as he turned slowly to face the slightly ajar doors to the Great Hall. With a delicate flick of his wand the hovering green ball burst through the huge oak doors and spread like water over the Slytherin table and its' occupants.

There were gasps and gaping mouthes as the rest of the school and professors watched the green light disperse among the Slytherins. While everybody was temporarily mesmerized the Marauders swiftly jogged back to their normal seats and sat down, watching their magic unfold.

After a minute of Slytherins trying to swat away the green mist that surrounded them, their noses began to grow. The laughter first broke out at the Ravenclaw table as they were closest to the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs and Griffindors soon followed and even the professors were laughing.

Professor McGonagall was obviously stuck between being mad or impressed with the transfiguration. It was easy to guess who had done such skilled magic and there was no doubt it was the Marauders, but Professor McGonagall decided to play dumb and give no detentions. There were two reasons why the intelligent Witch didn't get mad; the first is because some of her students had just performed extremely advanced transfiguration, the second is because it was used against the Slytherins who misbehaved in most of her lessons.

The Marauders high-fived each other as some of the Slytherins ran from the Great Hall clutching their noses to try and hide them. A few minutes later the Great Hall had calmed down slightly and Dumbldore rose to speak. Everybody went silent immediately and listened to the Headmaster.

"I would like to thank Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin for that marvelous display of transfiguration. Although I do hope you put that amount of research and effort in your studies as well." said Dumbldore.

"Always, sir." Sirius yelled back from the Griffondor table.

"Thank you Mr. Black. If there is anybody who would like their nose turned back to its' former shape and size, please meet outside the Hospital Wings after lunch. You will be excused for the first part of your next lesson if you are to come. Thank you." Dumbldore resumed his seat at the staff table and began conversation with Professor McGonagall.

The Great Hall resumed talk as normal, but with a hint of satisfaction in the air.

***THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER***

Thanks everybody! I was tossing up whether to put in the prank or just give hints of what happened in the notes. I hope it made sense and had you imagining it in your head. It looked great in my imagination but I don't know how well I converted it into the story. **Please review** and tell me how I did.

Love Always,

HFF


	9. Wars

**Wars**** - Passing Notes Can Ba A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - I still need a few more review by Wensday so keep reviewing readers! If I don't reach 30 I will stop writing, so please review. Thanks to 'CaptainThetaSigma', 'PhoenixRose92', 'skaterofthebooks', 'LM Ryder' and 'OOHPRETTYLIGHTS' for reviewing! You guys are the ones who keep me going so a MASSIVE huge ginormous big thank you for all of you! :D

(Also Teddy, you need to review... I know you.)

Disclaimer - I am not the writer of 'Harry Potter'. DER!

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an _Astronomy_ class on a Thursday the lesson just before lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group, etc...

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_**Bonjour friends.**_

**Hi Padfoot.**

_Here we go again..._

Do you know how the gravitational pull of the sun and moon affects the Earth's tides?

_**Something about the bulge of the oceans and seas.**_

**No, the bulge of Padfoot's pants.**

_Excuse me while I go and erase that from my memory._

That's vulgar.

_**So is your face.**_

_Great comeback._

_**I know right!**_

**You're failing today, Padfoot.**

_**I never fail!**_

**With the exception of today.**

_**Whatever persuaded you to say this?**_

**I don't know if it was just today but it just hit me. You know when you're trying to find something and then you realise it was sitting on your bed the whole time? Sort of like that.**

_**I feel so loved!**_

_Don't be._

_**You wound me.**_

_It was intended._

So, about the gravitational pull and stuff?

_Oh yeah. The Sun and the moon cause high, low, Spring and Neap tides. Spring tide is when there is full moon or no moon. Neap tide is when the moon is at a right angle of the Earth with the Sun._

**Straight from the dictionary.**

_No, straight off my head._

**There must be a dictionary next to that big blob of logical thinking in there.**

_It's not my fault I'm smart._

_**So what you're saying is that you are smarter than us.**_

_Yes._

_**And how is this possible?**_

_I pay attention in class, study and write my OWN notes._

_**Well you are not paying attention in class now are you Moony?**_

_That's because I already know what the professor is teaching us._

_**Oh, so Moony knows more than the professor. Let's all listen to Moony because he is smarter than the professor!**_

_I never sai-_

_**You should start up your own tutoring group! Help us who don't have skill or brains like you.**_

_I didn't say I-_

_**Or a study group because you're SOOOO good at studying! You have more experience than the professor!**_

_Padfoot, I didn't sa-_

_**Or you should teach us all how to write notes because that's your forte!**_

...

_**You're supposed to write I didn't say that and then I'm supposed to snatch it off you before you finish.**_

...

_**Moony?**_

...

_**Ok, so that was a little bit harsh.**_

...

_**Moony, I didn't mean it. Please talk to me!**_

...

_**You can't ignore me forever!**_

...

_**Or maybe you can... Please talk!**_

...

_**Moony, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!**_

**Come on, Padfoot actually said sorry.**

_*Remus asks the professor to go to the bathroom. He is given permission and leaves a distraught looking Sirius.*_

Well done Padfoot.

**Way to go!**

_**I didn't mean it! I was only joking around.**_

It wasn't all that funny.

**Couldn't you see him tearing up?**

_**No...**_

**What a friend.**

_**Thanks Prongs.**_

**Any time! Let's hope he forgives you before Friday because we have a test.**

Really? On what?

**Tides and gravitational pulls with the Sun, Earth and the Moon.**

_**Looking forward to next Friday.**_

Always.

**So how about yesterday? That was epic!**

_**Yeah! It worked out just as planned, perfection.**_

Nothing went wrong.

**Thankfully. We didn't even get detentions!**

_**That's what surprised me the most. Wasn't it obvious it was us?**_

**That's what I thought. Why didn't McGonagall go all dragon lady at us?**

_**I guess she really does hate the Slytherins.**_

There's not much to like about them in the first place.

**They're all slimy old gits who don't know the difference between right and wrong.**

_**I wish they'd all do us a favor and go die in a hole.**_

Doesn't everyone.

**Apparently not.**

I feel like I'm being watched.

_**So do I...**_

**I think it may be the five Slytherins sitting two rows behind us.**

_**I don't know... actually, it might be them... yeah, I think it's them... yes, it's definitely them.**_

**It's like they think we'll just drop dead if they don't blink.**

It's sort of freaking me out.

**They haven't blinked in over five minutes now...**

_**Do we want to start a war?**_

**I think we already have.**

*Sirius grabbed a spear piece of parchment and wrote "Let the war begin." on it. Then, when the professor wasn't looking, he threw it over his head. It skillfully hit one of the Slytherins in the head and he opened it, with his fellow gits looking over his shoulder. The five Slytherins all looked up at Sirius, James and Peter and nodded evilly.*

_**So... who makes the first move?**_

**I think they will. But when they do, we'll be ready.**

_**Let's hope so.**_

We really need Moony.

_**I know. Five vs three, not fair. But that's how they like it and that's what they'll get it.**_

**I hope he's alright. Should I go and get him?**

_**No! What if the snakes make a move on me and Peter? I know I'm totally awesome and all but holding off five third year Slytherins with Wormy for ten minutes? Not happening. No offense Peter.**_

None taken.

**Ok fine. But we can't just leave him there! What type of friends would that make us?**

_**Shitty companions.**_

**Right. So why don't Padfoot and I stay here and Peter go and find Moony. That way we could hold them off for a while if they choose to attack.**

Ok. Which bathrooms do you think he went to?

_**I'd say he went to the Library. The bathroom was obviously a cover-up.**_

**Ok. Wormtail, you'll need to be as fast as you can and try to persuade him with whatever we've got. Be quick.**

Ok. I'll try.

*Peter tells the professor he needs to go to Madam Unexis for a potion and leaves in a hurry.*

_**I hope he's fitter than yesterday.**_

**Like that's going to happen.**

_**In that case we need to watch our backs, literally.**_

*Five minutes of note-passing and back-watching later...*

_Hi guys._

_**MOONY! YOU'RE BACK!**_

**Well spotted Einstein.**

I found him a few corridors away on the way to the Library.

_I'm still here._

**We know. Moony, I'm afraid we have started a war with the snakes.**

_Why?_

_**Because they were trying to suck our brains out with their eyes.**_

_... Don't know what to say to that..._

**Neither do I. We need to stick together.**

We're aaaaaaall in thiiiiiiis togeeether.

_**Wormtail, have you been watching High School Musical again?**_

No...

_**I think we've got another homosexual on our hands.**_

**Another? Who was the first?**

_**You, Prongs.**_

**I am not homosexual. I do, and always will, love Lily Evans.**

_And if he was, there would be nothing wrong with that._

What about if I was gay?

_**Then we would banish you to Azkaban for your crimes.**_

I feel so depressed.

**Don't we all.**

_**OUCH!**_

_What? You're not supposed to just write "ouch" and not explain what hurt you._

_**Fine Mr. Syllabus. The slimy git Whorethorn just blew a spitball at the back of my neck!**_

This means war.

**We started the war you stupid idiot.**

_**Don't stupid and idiot mean the same thing?**_

_No. Stupid means lacking intelligence or common sense, while an idiot is what you call a stupid person._

_**That is the same thing!**_

_Not exactly._

**We're steering WAY offtrack here. This is the official beginning of war. They're going to annoy us to no end until they have satisfactory revenge.**

_**I think a spitball is satisfactory enough.**_

_I don't think that's enough for them though._

I second Moony.

_You guys..._

**What?**

_Sometimes I really want to slap you, but that would be animal abuse._

**Using pickup lines now are we? This means an inner war with the Marauders!**

_**You must have been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen.**_

_I don't know what makes you stupid, but it works really well!_

Shock me, say something intelligent.

**Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is.**

_**You should wear a condom on your head because if you're gonna act like a dick, you might as well dress like one!**_

You're so pathetic, even your imaginary friend hates you!

_**I used to think that you were a big pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of you.**_

Have you been shopping lately? They are selling lives at the mall - you should get one.

**EVANS IS HERE EVERYBODY!**

_No shit._

Continue on with what you were doing before, oh right - you're already being a wanker.

_Your IQ involves the square root of -1._

I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?

**I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse.**

_**It's men like you that make women gay.**_

_There's nothing wrong with being gay!_

_**Moony, do you have something to tell us?**_

_I have something to ask you, Padfoot. If you ever become a mother, can I have one of the puppies?_

_**NOT FAIR!**_

_Is too, Lassie._

I heard you went to have your head examined but the doctors found nothing there.

**They say opposites attract. I hope you meet someone who is good-looking, intelligent, and cultured.**

I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass.

_**I see you were so impressed with your first chin that you added two more.**_

Your face can shrivel a man like a 3 hour bath.

_**I know that you would go to the end of the world for me. But could you stay there?**_

_I would have been your daddy, but a dog beat me over the fence._

You are so dishonest that I can't even be sure that what you tell me are lies!

**I bet your brain feels as good as new, seeing that you've never used it.**

So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey.

_**If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive.**_

I'll never forget the first time we met - although I'll keep trying.

**There is no vaccine against stupidity. I'm sorry but you'll just have to live it down.**

If your brain was chocolate it wouldn't fill an M&M.

_If his brain was chocolate, I would go hungry._

**Moony!**

_Prongs!_

**You just insulted me!**

_I'm sorry, was I out of context?_

**Shut up!**

_I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?_

**We've stopped.**

_**Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn.**_

**STOP WITH THE INSULTS! THE PICKUP LINE WAR IS OFFICIALLY OVER! ANY INSULTS AFTER THIS ARE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.**

_**Siriusly - In a manner in which Sirius Black would handle things.**_

Well that was fun while it lasted.

_**Yeah Prongs! Party pooper.**_

**Moony insulted me.**

_**Along with everybody else!**_

_Where did Wormtail go?_

**To lunch.**

"Did the bell go?" asked Lily, slightly confused.

"About two minutes ago, Miss Evans." said professor Clutchet.

"Wow. Thank you professor and sorry." Lily said politely to the amused professor Clutchet. The old Witch nodded and left the room.

"Got a bit carried away there, didn't you Lily-flower." Sirius said smugly.

"Enjoying yourself, perhaps." added James.

"Not in your presence, no." scoffed Lily, though there was a small smile playing on her lips.

They all packed up their things and headed out to lunch in the Great Hall. Lily walked with Remus in front of Sirius and James as they were friends and talked about the pickup line fight they just had. Sirius and James were laughing at stupid possible ways the Slytherins could try to get back at the Marauders. None would work though.

Thanks for reading guys and gals! I added the pickup line 'war' because I personally find them hilarious and I hope you did too. I know I ask you every chapter, but I beg you - REVIEW! I will shut down this story if I don't get 30 by Wensday so please review.

Love always

HFF


	10. Implications

**Implications**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I got 33 reviews and I am so darn happy it's hilarious! I am going to write a few more chapters because of all the attention I have gotten.

(Also Teddy, you MUST review or else...)

Disclaimer - I am not the writer of 'Harry Potter'. DER!

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an Arithmacy class on a Friday the lesson just after breakfast. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group, etc...

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**Howdy peoples.**

Hi.

_Hey, Prongs._

_**Hows it going?**_

**Pretty awful.**

_Why?_

**After I went to the Library this morning, some Slytherins shot a bat-bogey hex at me from behind!**

_**Pitiful... attacking an unarmed wizard.**_

**And then these massive boogers came out of my nose and turned into-**

_We don't need to know the details._

Hi boys.

**Hey Evans!**

I saw what happened this morning.

**Really?**

Yes, I was walking down a near corridor when they attacked you. That was very uncalled for.

**I know. I think it was Bellatrix and Avery.**

_**They're so cruel. I reckon they haven't smiled since the age of two.**_

I don't reckon they will ever smile.

_Let's stop talking about them, it's a waste of parchment._

_**You can say that again**_

_Let's stop talking about them, it's a waste of parchment._

_**Now who's wasting parchment?**_

_Your mum._

Your face-

_**Is absolutely beautiful.**_

**In your own little pitiful world.**

_**Nothing about me is pitiful.**_

Except for the way you walk around as if you own the place.

_**But I do!**_

**Not.**

_**Yes, I do!**_

**If you owned Hogwarts we'd all be either working as your slaves or dead.**

_That's a bright way to look at it._

I reckon we'd all be dead.

_**I'll have to live up to my expectations then won't I.**_

**Or you could surprise us and treat us as normal.**

_**That's absurd!**_

You know what I think?

_**No I don't.**_

_What?_

I think you're all absolutely mad.

_**Why thank you, Lily-flower!**_

It was meant as an insult.

_**I'm still going to take it as a compliment.**_

You are strange.

**And I am still an arsehole, what's new?**

Well, you are right for once.

**That's not new.**

Is to me.

**That's because you're never around when I do something positive.**

That's because you never do anything 'positive', Potter.

**You'd be surprised.**

If you went two weeks without hexing an innocent student.

**Is that a challenge?**

I believe it was implied.

**Challenge accepted. I'm not allowed to hex innocent people for two weeks.**

Ok, deal.

This'll be funny.

**No it won't.**

_**You're right. I will be the definition of hilarity.**_

**No, Moony trying to balance a pack of exploding snap on his nose would be the definition of hilarity.**

You've done that Remus?

_Only because they said they would eat my secret chocolate stash if I didn't!_

_**Well it's not very secret is it?**_

**No. Padfoot raided it last week.**

_PADFOOT!_

_**Yes Moony?**_

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_**I'm scared!**_

_YOU SHOULD BE!_

_**Oh, I'm shaking in my seat!**_

_I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!_

_**But now that you've told me I'll expect it when I least expect it...?**_

Mad-boy-say-wha?

**I don't know but it didn't make any sense.**

**He never makes sense.**

_**Neither do you.**_

**Yes I do. You just haven't deciphered the code yet.**

_I don't think anyone has._

**I'm just complex like that.**

Yes, very.

_**Are you ready for Quidditch tryouts, Prongs?**_

**Yeah. Do you want to warm up for tomorrow after school today?**

_**Sure! I need to practice a bit before the tryouts.**_

If you warm up today won't you be tired and cold by tomorrow?

**Evans my deer, you need to play Quidditch to understand.**

I understand perfectly!

**Being stubborn as always...**

I am not!

**Example...**

You're so infuriating!

**And you're so beautiful.**

Nice joke.

**I wasn't joking!**

...

**Evans?**

...

**I wasn't joking! I truly think you're beautiful!**

...

**I was not being sarcastic!**

_He does think you're beautiful, Lily._

He never shuts up about you.

**Evans?**

...

**Oh great. Now she hates me even more.**

_I didn't know that was possible._

_**Neither did I.**_

**You guys really know how to cheer me up.**

_**It's just another skill I posses.**_

_You mean it's just another skill you lack._

I agree with Moony.

**I second that.**

_**You guy really know how to cheer me up.**_

**My specialty.**

_Cheer up guys! We'll get you to as soon as possible._

We'll take you for your weekly checkup.

**I feel so appreciated.**

_**Me too.**_

...

**Let your light shine!**

_**What the hell?**_

What light?

_Did you get that from a Shakespeare book?_

**What's Shakespeare?**

_Never mind._

_**Do you mean like if we have a lightbulb inside of us we need to open our mouthes to let the light out?**_

**No.**

_**So what does it mean then?**_

**I think it means we need to try our best.**

_**So you mean to try to be like Moony?**_

**Yeah.**

Is there some hidden message in there or something?

**Probably.**

Okay.

_You want to know what I think?_

**No.**

_**Not in particular.**_

Nope!

_Well I'm going to tell you anyway._

_**Be prepared for a load of sentimental crap.**_

**You're a load of sentimental crap.**

_**No, YOU are!**_

**No, PADFOOT IS A LOAD OF CRAP!**

_**BAMBI IS A PIECE OF SHIT!**_

**LASSIE IS A LOAD OF DOG POO!**

_**SO IS YOUR FACE!**_

**SO IS YOUR MUM!**

_**I KNOW!**_

**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!**

_**JUST THE IMPORTANT THINGS!**_

**YOU DON'T THINK ANYTHING IS IMPORTANT!**

_**I NEVER SAID I DID!**_

**BUT IT WAS IMPLIED!**

_**I DIDN'T MEAN TO IMPLY IT!**_

**THAT'S THE MESSAGE I GOT!**

_**I'm sorry.**_

**It's okay. I'm sorry too.**

_**Apology accepted.**_

Boys...

_**Lily-flower!**_

**Evans! I wasn't being sarcastic before, I'm sor-**

I know.

**Does that count as forgiveness?**

It counts as acceptance.

_Same thing really._

_**Lily?**_

What.

_**How's Snape going?**_

Fine. He didn't appreciate the enlargment of his nose funny though.

I find that surprising!

Ha ha. Why do you have to be so mean to him?

**Because he's a Slytherin.**

And you're a Griffindor. Big woop.

_There is a massive difference between Slytherins and Griffindors._

I know but that's only because you make it so big. What happened to house unity.

_**That idea was chucked out the window when McGonagall tried to make a Griffindor/Ravenclaw team vs Hufflefuff/Slytherin Quidditch match. That was awful!**_

I remember that vividly.

**Evans, there's no point in being Snape's message girl and trying to stop our world ranking pranks. We are the Marauders and we have a reputation to uphold.**

How dense can you get?

*The bell goes for the end of the lesson and Lily storms out of the room with her book bag hung messily over her shoulder.*

"Well that was successful!" said Sirius in a very sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, thanks for that last bit, Padfoot." James said angrily and rushed after Lily to try to reason with her.

"Padfoot, can you please try to restrain all of this-"Remus gestured up and down Sirius "-when Lily is around?"

"But you just gestured to all of me." replied Sirius.

"Exactly." Remus confirmed.

"I'm not finding anyone is being very nice today." Sirius grumbled as he, Remus and Peter walked out of the room.

"I don't think you're being very nice today either, Padfoot." said Remus.

***THE END OF CHAPTER 10***

Thanks to 'CaptainThetaSigma', 'Genevieve Solcea Riddle', 'PhoenixRose92', 'LM Ryder', 'skaterofthebooks' and 'monkeymail' for reviewing chapter nine. Thank you all so much for reviewing because a Favourite or Alert doesn't tell me what you thought of the story. Keep reading!

Love always

HFF


	11. Arguments

**Arguments**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I now have 37 and it just keeps growing! I am hoping to get at least 40 by Saturday but please - ONLY REVIEW IF YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!

Disclaimer - I'm not the amazing Rowling. All hail the Queen!

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a History of Magic class on a Monday the lesson just after breakfast. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group, bla bla bla...

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

.

**Hey.**

_**Hello everybody!**_

_Sup._

Hi.

**Who are we saying hello to?**

_Each other I think._

_**Moony, how is you?**_

_I is better._

_**Good. Recovering alright?**_

_Getting better. Last full moon wasn't as bad as usual._

**Yeah, I think it was the chocolate you ate before hand.**

_We'll have to keep that in mind for next month._

_**Sure we will.**_

**How's your leg Wormtail?**

It's okay. I'm still limping a bit though.

_Who do they think they are? Hexing random Griffindors in the corridors._

**It's insane! I hope they'll stop soon because we can't afford many more injuries to Griffindors.**

_**I wish those snakes would go insult a Hippogriff and die.**_

**So do I. The Slytherins put three people in the hospital wing since Wensday.**

I CAN spell Wednesday correctly!

_**I doubt it.**_

I just did!

_**Sure you did.**_

It's above in black and white!

_**I don't see it.**_

You must be blind.

_**And you must be Can'tspellwednesdayright. Nice to meet you!**_

Can't say the same about you.

_**I can, it's easy! First you write this "And also with you." Then you just hand me the note. And then you've done it! You give it a try.**_

I think I'll pass thanks.

**Is professor Binns ever going to change his tone of voice?**

_He's had the same tone since forever, I don't think so._

**Damn it.**

_**Life can be boring.**_

_No kidding._

_**I was.**_

_So was I._

_**No you weren't.**_

_Yes I was._

_**Were not!**_

_Was too!_

**ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING!**

_**No need to yell. A simple "Please stop fighting" would have sufficed.**_

_You can't yell on paper, Padfoot._

_**But it hurts to read capitals.**_

_Then you mustn't read enough._

**It hurts to look at your face every day but I don't say that out loud.**

You just did.

_**And the only reason it hurts to look at my face is because it's everything yours isn't.**_

**I never spoke the words therefore it wasn't spoken aloud and I will never be jealous of you.**

_**Sure you won't. I only have every girl in the school falling all over me, the hair of a lifetime and the bad ass body of a supermodel.**_

**A) Evans is a girl and she isn't falling all over you. B) I have the hair of a lifetime. C) A supermodel is what you call a hot girl who walks on the catwalk in weird clothes.**

_You just got owned, Padfoot._

_**Your face just got owned, Moony.**_

_Yeah, by the shaving-cream factory so they could use it to advertise their product._

_**The product "Fix-Your-Face".**_

_Yup, I'm the after you use the product face._

_**I think you mean the before.**_

_Nope, it's all on the contract._

**Let's stop.**

_**You stop.**_

**You stop first.**

_**Maybe I don't want to.**_

**Maybe you'll just have to deal with it and do it anyway.**

_Well I'm pretty certain that it would be best if neither of you wrote on this note anymore._

**And I'm completely 100% certain that if I hadn't started this note in the first place we would have all lost our minds at the continuos sound of professor Binns monotone voice so no need for all the praise.**

_**Guess what I'm thinking.**_

Girls?

_Your hair?_

**Anything about you?**

_**They are all good guesses but none are correct.**_

_What is it then?_

_**I'm thinking that me and Prongs did so well in the Quidditch team tryouts that we'll get in the team as Beater and Seeker and that Brella won't get in again this year because Prongs took his position.**_

How did I not get that!

**I agree.**

_With who?_

**Padfoot. I hope I kicked his sorry ass out of the team because he sucked so badly last year it was not funny.**

_**I think it was humorous. He actually fell off his broom once, such a fail.**_

_You guys shouldn't be so nasty. If that was you, you wouldn't want people laughing at you behind your back._

**But I'm not him and I laugh at his face as well.**

_Now I know why Lily calls you arrogant._

**How am I being arrogant?**

_You don't think about other people's feelings before you speak._

**I don't care.**

_My point proven._

**I don't need this.**

_You're suck a dick sometimes._

**Ex-cuse me?**

_You're excused._

_**Ok ok. Stop the cat-fight/wearwolf vs stag fight.**_

Please don't fight.

**Fine, but I'm not talking to Moony.**

_And I'm not talking to Prongs._

You two are such babies.

_**That translates as "You are being immature."**_

**Like I haven't heard that a million times.**

_Well maybe you should grow up._

**Maybe you should mind your own business.**

_You shouldn't be so dense._

**...**

_**Prongs?**_

**...**

_**Please say something!**_

**...**

*James excuses himself to the bathroom and leaves the classroom with his head down.*

What was that about?

_**Hi Lily-flower.**_

Hello.

_We sort of got in a row and he couldn't handle it._

Sounds like him.

_**He's not as bad as you think, Lily.**_

That's what they all say.

_**Maybe you should listen to them then.**_

... No.

Is anybody in the class listening?

_I don't think so._

Nope.

_**He he he!**_

What did you do?

_**I just blew a spitball at Corniken's head. It hit it's target on the dot!**_

Please don't.

_**Why, got a boyfriend?**_

No.

_**Prongs would say something along the lines of "I could change that".**_

_I know._

It feels weird without Potter in the conversation.

_**Don't tell me Lily-flower has grow a soft spot for the arrogant toe-rag!**_

I'm not going to.

What a shame.

_He would have passed out if you had._

I should do that...

_I never said died._

We could arrange that though. Knock him out and throw him in the Black Lake.

You're cruel.

And then we could pay the Merpeople...

_**Or the Giant Squid...**_

And Potter would be finished!

Did you just plan the murder of Prongs?

If "Prongs" stands for Potter then yes.

_**It doesn't stand for Potter but yes, it means James.**_

_That's like the first time you've said his actual birth name in like... two years!_

Wow, that's a long time.

Strange people these boys are.

_**But that's why you love us!**_

Not really. And I don't love you.

_What about me?_

Or me?

No, I'm not in love.

_**Prongs would say something like "I could change that too, if you want."**_

Oh, how empty my life is without Potter.

_Lily, there will always be guys like Prongs._

Unfortunately for the world.

_**But fortunately for you.**_

I think you forgot the 'un' in 'unfortunately'.

_**No I didn't.**_

I'm going to try to take notes.

_**And I'm going to live on Mars.**_

_Good luck with your ambition._

Bye.

Goodbye.

_**How empty my life is without Prongs and Lily-flower. **_

So...

_What do we talk about now?_

_**Quidditch!**_

_No thanks._

I'm right, thanks.

_**Girls!**_

Nup.

_Rejected._

_**Pranks!**_

_Old._

No.

_**Snape!**_

_I don't need to waste time discussing Snape._

Neither do I.

**Homework?**

NO!

_Yeah. Have either of you finished the potions essay?_

_**I was being sarcastic.**_

No, I haven't.

_Of course not. You all want me to do it for you._

_**That pretty much sums it up!**_

_What would happen if I didn't?_

_**Then you would let your friends down and make us fail our O..**_

_I wouldn't want that, would I now._

Of course not!

*The bell rings and the class start packing up their blank parchment and quills.*

"You wouldn't let us fail, would you Moony?" Sirius asked his friend as they packed up.

"No, but I would like it if you put in a bit more effort in your studies." said Remus as he slung his book bag over his right shoulder.

"Dreams. We all have them. Some are possible, others aren't." Sirius said as the three walked out of the room.

"Speaking of absurd dreams, where do you think Prongs is?" Remus asked. The trio took a left and kept walking down the busy corridor.

"I think he went to the room of requirement. That's where he went last time." said Sirius over the noise of the people surrounding them.

"Should we go and get him?" Peter asked bluntly.

"I think we should leave him alone for a while to get over it. We'll go and find him after Transfiguration." Sirius replied.

"Otherwise dragon lady will breath her fire at us when we walk in late." said Remus.

"I really don't feel like being burnt today." said Peter.

"Neither. Let's take a secret passage so we won't be late and get burnt. I think she has a spiky tail too." Sirius added as they took a right.

"She's a Transfiguration professor, anything's possible." said Remus.

***THE END* of the chapter.**

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and who will review this chapter. It really puts a spring in my step to know people find my story entertaining. If you have any ideas or nicknames I'd be happy to use them. Stuffed bear you must review... NOW!

Love always

HFF


	12. Pick On Padfoot Day

**Pick On Padfoot Day**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note - **Ok, so if you're one of my daily readers I am sincerely sorry I didn't update yesterday! I just had school and a party thingy on in the evening and I got home late so there was literally no time. I hope this chapter makes up for it though and please review!

Disclaimer - I do not own.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a Transfiguration class on a Tuesday the lesson just after lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

**KEY**

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

.

_**Hewwo.**_

_What does that mean?_

_**It's how babies say hello.**_

_That makes so much more sense now._

_**Good to know I could be of assistance.**_

_Yeah. Helping me decode your made-up words is assisting._

_**I believe you are correct.**_

_Ever heard of sarcasm?_

**Why didn't anyone pass me the note? I had to snatch it from Moony!**

_**Because we don't want to talk to you.**_

_Speak for yourself. I was about to pass it to you, Prongs._

**Sure sure. That's what they all say.**

_**Who's 'they'?**_

**I don't know, it's a muggle saying. I've heard it from somewhere.**

_Where?_

**Never you mind, stalker.**

_Oh yeah. I'm your stalker now._

**Always have been and you know it.**

_No I didn't._

**Shut up!**

Hi guys.

_**Sup Wormy.**_

This class. It's so boring.

_Have any of you ever tried to pay attention?_

**Nope!**

_**Not planning to.**_

No...

_Well then, it isn't boring, you just don't have the patience to listen and learn._

**I don't need to learn.**

Tu tu tut.

_**What does that mean in english?**_

_If you say it, it sounds like you're clicking your tongue._

**Who writes that?**

_ME!_

**Oh, sorry.**

_No you're not._

**And don't you know it!**

_**Whatcha doing?**_

Writing notes.

_**I didn't know Mr. Statetheobvious was here!**_

**Or !**

_Bambi, Lassie, that's enough. Go be good little creatures of the forest and run along with Jack and Jill._

_**Who are Jack and Jill?**_

**I second Padfoot's question.**

_They're part of a muggle nursery rhyme._

**What's a nursery rhyme?**

_**I second Prongs' question.**_

_Do you know what a rhyme is?_

**Yes.**

_**Sort of...**_

_Good enough. It's a group of short rhymes that are taught to young muggles._

_**Why?**_

**I second Padfoot's question.**

_To expand their vocabulary and spark creativity._

_**Moony's starting to sound more and more like a syllabus.**_

**I think Remus translates in Latin as Dictionary.**

_Actually it translates in Latin as "speedy" or "quick"._

_**Yeah, to get to the second hand book sale.**_

**I think that's the fastest he moves, when books are involved.**

Or at full moon.

_Don't write things like that! Anybody could read it!_

**Any one of the Marauders, yes. I put a charm on the parchment like you did when Lily got hold of the other piece.**

_You could have said something._

**I just did.**

_Before now, I mean._

_**It's done and dusted.**_

Does anyone want to go to the Black Lake this afternoon?

**We always go there. Why bother asking?**

To make conversation.

**You are one odd child.**

_I could say the same about you, Prongs._

**And also with you.**

_**I think an alien spaceship came and took my friends.**_

**That's why you don't have any friends!**

_**You are my friends you idiot.**_

**Now I'm not because you called me an idiot. I don't like it when people call me an idiot.**

You better get used to it then.

**EVANS IS HERE EVERYBODY!**

_Hey Lily._

Hi.

_**Howdy! How is you, Lily-flower?**_

I'm good, thanks.

**No she's not, she's brilliant.**

Okay... And you need to work on your english, Black.

_**We're not even on first name basis?**_

I'm afraid not.

_**You wound me, Red.**_

Red, really? That's the best you could come up with?

_**No, I could do better but I couldn't be bothered.**_

As always.

_**I have a reputation to uphold!**_

You could change it though.

_**Why would I ever want to do that?**_

Because it would make you more human.

_**You know very little about my levels of humanity.**_

What's that supposed to mean?

_**Nothing you need to know about.**_

_Stop giving us away, Padfoot!_

_**And that in itself isn't a give away?**_

_Not as much as talking about your humane levels!_

**Neither of you are being very subtle.**

**_And that's your forte?_**

**It is but another.**

_I'm sure it is._

Can somebody tell me what this is about?

_**I'm afraid not.**_

You are so irritable!

**I know he is.**

You included!

_I know they are._

Don't make me add your name to the list, Remus.

_Ok, I'm sorry._

That's better.

_**Suck up!**_

_Wanker!_

_**Mummy's boy!**_

_Daddy's girl!_

_**Arsehole!**_

_Merlins saggy left but cheek!_

**Fell da burn, Lassie!**

You just jumped through a ring of fire!

_**And made it out with minor burns.**_

**You mean with major burns, to the ego.**

_**I don't know what you're talking about.**_

Feigning ignorance.

_**That's the way - aha aha - I like it - aha aha.**_

You are one strange boy, Black.

_**And that's the way - aha aha - you like it - aha aha.**_

No comment.

**The only person who likes Padfoot the way he is, is Marlene.**

_**Don't bring her into this!**_

**Too late.**

_**I hate you.**_

**No you don't. You love me just like a brother.**

_**I've never had a real brother so I wouldn't know.**_

But isn't Regulus your brother?

_**Only by bloody blood.**_

_They don't get along very well._

**That's the understatement of the year.**

_That was a really big word, Padfoot! Well done! You should get a sticker for that!_

_**Is it "pick-on-padfoot" day because someone forgot to give me the flyer.**_

**Didn't you know? McGonagall was handing them out yesterday at breakfast.**

_**Must have missed me.**_

**Bugger.**

_**Is Red still with us?**_

...

_**Oh no! I think she's left us, moved on to the next world.**_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_**Prongs is willing to give up his own life to go join her. Here's the knife, Prongs. We will miss you.**_

_Dearly._

Don't leave us Prongs!

**Damn, I was just about to slit my throat.**

_**Would you actually do that?**_

**At first I would just wallow in my misery, then I would go insane-**

_More insane, you mean._

**-Whatever. Then I would no longer see the point of me living and lastly I would throw myself off the Astronomy tower.**

_Looks like you've got it all planned out._

Down to the last minute.

_**How could you be so selfish though? To actually kill yourself.**_

How would that count as being selfish?

_**Just think of all the interviews with the Aurors we'd have to go to, all the paperwork, the Daily Prophet articles, the paparazzi and the rumors and accusations. How could you do that to us, Prongs?**_

**I find it depressing that you never mentioned anything about missing me or regret.**

_**I am finding you to be a selfish person, Prongs.**_

**Since when?**

_**Just now.**_

**You really know how to cheer me up.**

We're experts at it now.

**Don't quit your day-job.**

_He doesn't have a day-job._

_**Correct.**_

**Lazy bum.**

_**I know! All my ass does it sit around! He doesn't help with class work or anything.**_

'_Cause you know, most asses do your work for you._

_**Mine usually does. It's just been playing up lately.**_

_You should go get a checkup at St Mungos, just for any mental problems._

_**You're being rather specific.**_

_You know what?_

**Yes I do know What. He's a jolly good chap! Saw him last weekend at Hogsmeade.**

_That's beside the point. I've found the perfect word to describe Padfoot._

What is it?

_Abstract._

**Very creative!**

_It's symbolic._

_**I am a symbolic person!**_

**Since when.**

_**Since I said so.**_

**When was that?**

_**About ten seconds ago.**_

_We're getting off subject here._

**Right you are. So why is Padfoot abstract?**

_You know abstract pictures and paintings? Well, I personally think they capture a different view on things and are strange and different but beautiful at the same time. Also they are put on display and this very much suites Padfoot._

**Touching.**

_**I- I feel so- so loved. Thank you Moony.**_

**Awe! I think he's crying!**

_Is that emotion I detect?_

Why is Black crying?

_**I was not!**_

**Because Moony called him abstract.**

_**I wasn't crying!**_

_Your eyes were just watering, like every other day._

_**You people are cruel.**_

I think it made you slightly more human. You know, showing feelings.

_**I think showing emotion makes a man a sensitive prat.**_

_That title suites you perfectly._

_**I thought I was abstract.**_

**What about "Padfoot, the abstract, sensitive prat who has a lazy bum".**

_That is perfection on a plate._

Spot on.

Awesome.

_I think McGonagall is nearly finished her lecture on the properties of transfigured food._

**Didn't she lecture us about that yesterday?**

_**Same one.**_

**Merlins pants, that woman can talk.**

_**So can I.**_

**Yeah, but she says things that are intelligent.**

_**But don't they make sense.**_

**Exactly.**

*The class pack up their things as the bell goes, before their next class.*

"Hurry up! We want to set off a dungbomb in potions!" Sirius said in a quiet yet urgent tone.

"Yeah, we're coming. Give us a sec'." James mumbled back.

"I'm with Padfoot. We need to get there early to get the seats closest to the door." said Remus as he slung his book bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Peter half asked, half stated when he saw that James was ready to leave.

The Marauders hurried out the door and down the corridors with Sirius and James at the front. Remus and Peter apologised to everyone Sirius and James shoved out of the way but some of the girls were jus toot happy to be in their presence to care.

*THE END* of this chapter...

I know I say thanks to everybody who reads this story but I really mean it. Favorites and Alerts don't tell me what you think so you have to review.

Love always

HFF


	13. Pregnancy And Happiness

**Pregnancy And Happiness**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - Ok, so now it's my turn to respond to all of your latest reviews. People, don't be afraid to criticize! I know for a fact that my spelling and grammar can be a little off sometimes so if you pick up on any, please tell me so I can change it. I know that there are probably a few loose ends here and there, some are intentional, others not. These are the responses to reviews and questions so if you recognise any of your reviews, read the answer.

I have watched AVPM and I think it is totally awesome.

I will put a howler in the story soon.

Yes, I used a 'How To Train Your Dragon' reference in one of the past chapters.

No, I'm not going to let McGonagall find out they called her Dragon Lady. Sorry!

James is a Lily stalker so he knows a lot about her like that. Also I think he must pay her a great deal more attention than any other girl.

And finally, I am going to write a few more chapters because of all the attention this story has gotten.

So there you have it! Now, on with the story/note passing!

Disclaimer - I am not a Rowling.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a Charms class on a Wensday the lesson just before lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

_**KEY**_

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

.

Hi.

_**Woah!**_

What?

_**Wormy started the conversation.**_

_Why don't you give it a rest, Padfoot._

_**Drop the attitude Moony.**_

_You._

_**You!**_

_YOU!_

_**YOU!**_

**Sorry, what's happening? **

_**Moony's throwing attitude around.**_

_And Padfoot's throwing his massive oversized head around._

**Children, children! Is this any way to behave?**

_**No mother.**_

_No._

**That's better. Now say sorry and hug.**

_**But mum!**_

_Do we really need to?_

**Yes. Now hug before I take away your pocket money.**

_Fine._

_***mumbles indistinctly***_

"I'm sorry, Moony." said Sirius aloud.

"I'm sorry too, Padfoot. Will you forgive me?" Remus said loud enough that the class could hear. Everybody turned around to see Remus and Sirius hug awkwardly in their seats. Professor Trawldish turned from the blackboard and looked at the two hugging boys with confusion.

"Sorry professor. We just had a little argument." Sirius said.

"Ok, fine... fine. Go ahead. Good." the professor said. She was obviously a bit confused and dazed in seeing Sirius Black hug someone. This response just confused the rest of the class even more and it quickly became very uncertain and awkward.

"It's just that Moony here thinks it's going to be a girl but I know it's going to be a boy." continued Sirius. This was followed by a questioning silence with all eyes on Sirius and Remus, daring either boy to explain further.

"You see, Padfoot has been acting strangely, wait... more strangely than usual and it's because of his random mood swings." cut in James, catching onto the drift. Sirius leant back on his chair and put his hands on his stomach. To everyone else in the class this is a sign that the boy was hungry, but not for the Marauders.

"Just tell them!" Peter chimed in, even though he didn't know what was going on. The three other boys had the attention of the class and professor and were purely milking it for the suspense.

"Should we?" Remus asked Sirius and James, a look of fake thought on his face.

"I don't know..." said James cautiously. "Only if Padfoot wants them to know." Padfoot simply nodded to his friends quite solemnly and looked down, his hands still on his stomach.

"You see everybody, I'm sure you'll be very understanding but once class is over you must promise not to tell anyone. This is a very private matter." warned James completely serious now. He paused before letting Remus continue.

"Padfoot is... he's pregnant. " Remus blurted serious looks on the Marauders faces cracked into wide grins as they watched the class explode with laughter. Even professor Trawldish chuckled a bit before trying to calm the class down.

*Ten minutes of laughing and shushing later...*

That was funny.

**So Padfoot, who's the father? We're all dying to know.**

_**Anonymous.**_

**Not fair. Come on! We won't tell, promise!**

_**Not telling and that's final.**_

**I'm going to tell the Quidditch Captain that you can't play because you're pregnant.**

_**You wouldn't.**_

**Believe me, I would.**

_**Curse this Gryffindor courage.**_

_Or would you rather have the Slytherin sleekness._

_**I'm going to go with Gryffindor, thank you.**_

_That's what I thought._

**You must have been practicing your Legilimens.**

_**Hardy har har. Very funny.**_

_You should be a comedian, Prongs!_

**No, I'd need someone to make fun of. That's where Padfoot comes in.**

_**Oh and how I love being your prop.**_

Don't you mean mop. He drags you around everywhere.

**Thanks for pointing that out Wormtail.**

Happy to help!

**You know what would make me happy?**

_**No I don't, please tell.**_

_What?_

**Drum roll please...**

...

**If Evans smiled at me and called me James.**

_**That wouldn't make you happy, that would turn you into lovesick, sloppy, estatic, sentimental, romantic, affectionate, overconfident, lighthearted, uncontrollable, radiant, chirpy, sympathetic, depressing, big headed dick.**_

**I feel so much better now.**

_That's the most unhurtful way I could have thought to put it._

_**I'm just skilled like that.**_

**Believe me, you are not skilled in the "Feelings" category.**

_**I don't believe you.**_

**Are you suggesting I am untrustworthy?**

_**Maybe I am.**_

**Duel!**

_**To the death!**_

*James and Sirius start having a sword fight with their quills... again.*

Again?

_To the death too._

Will they ever learn?

_I've been asking myself the same thing for the past three years of my life._

No change?

_I'm afraid not._

Shame.

They could be great wizards if they tried.

_They are great wizards._

What does that mean?

_They have done extraordinary things, maybe not academically, but for other people._

Care to explain further?

_I'm afraid again, I cannot._

Why?

_It's not only my secret to tell._

You boys are peculiar.

_Why thank you._

Do you know when the Quidditch season starts?

_No eyed deer._

Hahaha!

Ok...?

_Don't worry._

I'm panicking.

_Too bad._

Is their sword fight over yet?

_Why, want to talk to Prongs?_

No, just he might know when the Quidditch season starts.

_Why do you want to know anyway?_

One of my friends got in the Quidditch team and I want to know when the first game is so I can watch her.

_Ok. I'll get him for you._

Thanks.

*Remus slips the quill James was holding from his hand and whispers in his ear.*

**Hello Evans! I've heard rumors that you want to talk with me.**

I don't want to, rather I need something from you.

**What do you need?**

Information. Do you know when the Quidditch season starts?

**Yes I do.**

So... Can you tell me?

**Why didn't you ask your friend?**

Because I couldn't find her.

**Must have had a boy look. She's sitting in front of you.**

But it will be obvious if I pass her a note.

**That'a just an excuse for you to pass me a note.**

Whatever you say. So, can you tell me?

**Only for you, Evans. Two weeks from now on the Saturday.**

Thank you. *sighs*

**Any time for you Miss. Evans.**

I'm going to try to pay attention. Bye.

**Love you!**

_Such a gentleman._

_**Very subtle too.**_

**You're just jealous.**

_**There is nothing to be jealous of, my friend.**_

**There is plenty to be jealous of.**

_**Just keep saying that and it might come true.**_

**It already has.**

_Mmmhmm._

**Who writes that?**

_**People like Moony.**_

_I hope this weather clears up soon._

So do I.

_**Talking about weather, really?**_

**No, not really. This is just one of your deranged dreams.**

_**That makes a lot more sense.**_

**What part of deranged didn't you understand?**

_**The bit about deranged.**_

_So all of it._

_**YUP!**_

**No need to yell!**

_**BUT YELLING ON PAPER IS FUN!**_

For you.

_I'm not even going to say it._

_**Say what?**_

_If I said I'm not going to say it then I'm not going to say it._

_**Why not?**_

_Because I said I wasn't going to say it._

**Guess what.**

_**What?**_

**Congratulations! You successfully guessed the right answer!**

_**It is an honor.**_

**Here is your prize!**

*James reaches under the table and pinches Sirius' leg so hard his eyes water slightly.*

_**Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?**_

**For guessing the correct answer.**

_**I'll remember not to guess the right answer in future if this is the prize.**_

**Ok, sorry. But really now, guess what.**

_**No.**_

_No answer._

What?

**Padfoot and I are in the Quidditch team!**

_Really?_

**Yeah!**

_**Even I didn't know that.**_

_You don't know anything._

_**True.**_

*The bell rings signaling the end of the lesson. Everybody stands up and packs up their things.*

"I still don't think pinching me was a very good prize, Prongs." Sirius complained.

"I think it was suitable and was funny, wasn't it Moony?" said James as he shoved his quill and parchment in his bag.

"I'm not a part of this." Remus said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"But you are very much a part of this, Moony! We need you opinion to settle a disagreement." countered James.

"Fine. I think it was not suitable for a prize. Happy?" said Remus.

"No, that is not fine. You were supposed to-" James was cut off by Sirius.

"Oh, I love you Moony!" Sirius exclaimed and wrapped one arm around Remus.

"Get off!" Remus said to Sirius and pushed his friends hand off his shoulder. "Let's go to lunch."

"I agree." said Peter.

The four boys walked out of the room with their things and went to lunch.

***THE END* of chapter 13.**

Thanks for reading! I've been getting a few alerts and favorites lately but some people must not no where the review button is. It is the blue underlined word that reads "Review" just below the chapter. Please click it at type what you though of this chapter or the story!

Love always

HFF


	14. Quidditch And Snogging

**Quidditch And Snogging**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - Thanks for the reviews readers! I got 11 reviews for my last chapter alone and I am really happy with the attention I've been getting. I'm hoping to get 75 reviews by Thursday, if that's not too much to ask.

Disclaimer - I do not own, I just came up with the ideas.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, a Astronomy class on a Thursday the lesson just after lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

_**KEY**_

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

.

**So Pads, when's the baby due?**

_**Soon, just a few more weeks.**_

**Your Quidditch will take a hit, won't it? With that big belly of yours flopping over one side of the broom. I reckon it'd be hard to balance.**

_**My baby is a skinny baby. He isn't fat.**_

_So it's a he now, is it?_

_**I'm certain it's a he. I can just feel it.**_

**Must be a motherly thing.**

_**I don't like this conversation anymore.**_

**You know what? I am so happy that Brella didn't make it into the team this year.**

_**Same. He plays worse than a dying cat.**_

_You guys are being nasty. Just because he missed a couple of catches doesn't mean he's an awful Quidditch player. I'm sure you miss some catches too._

_**I am the definition of perfec-**_

**of crap. You're the definition of crap, we know.**

_**I am not! I was going to say-**_

**Shit. Even better!**

_**Stop stealing the-**_

**Note away from you? No, I find it amusing.**

_**Well, I do-**_

**Too. I know right!**

_**You are such a-**_

**brilliant friend. No need for flattery.**

_**STOP IT BAMBI!**_

**YOU STOP IT LASSIE!**

Stop yelling the both of you!

_Not you too! Wormtail, you were supposed to be on my side!_

**He's come to the dark side. We have cookies and you know how he is about cookies.**

_**Or any type of food really.**_

Speaking of food...

_Watch him. In a minute he'll be salivating and drooling._

_**Like a dog with a bone.**_

_**Bones are quite tasty you know!**_

**For you and you alo-**

_**Along with every other dog on this planet!**_

**I was going to say "For you and you alone."**

_**I know.**_

**Pest.**

_**Wanker.**_

**Dick head.**

_**Arsehole.**_

**I don't know what's up your but, but whatever it is, it's sideways.**

_**You are an arrogant, unloving retard!**_

I agree completely.

**Not the time, Evans.**

It's always the time, Potter.

**Why must you pain me so?**

Because it is what you deserve.

**I don't deserve anything from you but love.**

And a massive slap across the face.

**Stop being so mean, all of you!**

_I never said anything!_

**Exactly. You should have been defending me.**

_I'm sorry, I must have read the handbook wrong._

That's very out of character, Moony. Reading something incorrectly.

_I'm cool._

**And random.**

_**No you're not. You're too school for cool.**_

_And I suppose you think you're too cool for school?_

_**Hit the nail on the head!**_

_That's not the only thing I'll hit on the head if you don't stop it._

_**Stop what?**_

_The insults._

_**I'm sorry. I didn't know I was bruising your ego.**_

**He doesn't have an ego.**

Yes he does!

...

_**Moony?**_

...

Not again!

**PADFOOT!**

_**You did it too Prongs!**_

**Yeah, but you did most of it.**

Why don't we take his last words of advice and stop insulting each other.

**And play happy families!**

_**What's that?**_

**We all have to pretend to be one big happy family! I'm the Daddy.**

I'm the little boy.

_**And I'm not playing.**_

_Neither._

_**MOONY IS BACK!**_

**No shit.**

_**I'm sorry, Moony.**_

_It's ok._

_**Can we still be friends?**_

_Hm..._

_**MOONY!**_

_... Alright._

_**YAY! We're friends again!**_

_Were we ever not?_

_**You hated me before.**_

_Did I ever say that?_

_**No...**_

_Then I have no idea as to how you came to the assumption that I hated you._

_**You looked sad...**_

**You think everybody looks sad unless they're snogging you.**

_**Well they are!**_

**Not.**

_**Who invited you into the conversation?**_

Me.

_**Who's "Me"?**_

_Who's handwriting is it?_

_**Wormy's.**_

_Then there's your answer._

_**You make me sound stupid.**_

**And you're not?**

_**No, I am not.**_

**Are you positive?**

_**Not really. I'm actually pretty negative most of the time but rays of positiveness shine through occasionally.**_

You should be a poet.

**Maybe not...**

_Padfoot is definitely not the next Shakespeare, believe me!_

_**Who is this Shakespeare guy?**_

_A famous muggle poet._

_**I'm famous!**_

**Are not.**

_**Are too!**_

**ARE NOT!**

_**YES I AM!**_

_I'm going to settle this. Padfoot is not famous._

_**How come the whole school knows my name?**_

**Because you snog half the schools population and they tell the other half!**

_And since when did being famous mean everybody in this SCHOOL knowing your name?_

I thought being famous was being on the news and in the Daily Prophet.

_**Funny that.**_

**And did I mention the banner we put up about two weeks ago that said "Sirius, James, Peter and Remus are your kings. Hail us!" outside the Great Hall? I did, didn't I.**

_**People knew my name before that anyway.**_

Sure they did.

**We believe you.**

_Even though We've just spent two minutes proving you wrong._

_**But I'm right of course. I'm always right.**_

**With the exception of exam questions.**

_If he got any question correct on the test without looking at my notes or cheating, the world would blow up._

**I reckon we're all pretty safe then.**

So do I.

_**I can answer questions correctly on a test without Moony's notes!**_

**Yeah, a test on the inside of every girls mouth.**

_Disturbing images just popped into my mind._

Get these pictures out of my head!

_**Guess what?**_

**Yeah?**

_**I'm going out with Marlene!**_

_Amazing. *insert eye-roll here*_

**Now you can make little puppies! **

Can I have one?

_**I don't know how far I'm going to go with this one.**_

**Why? Usually you just snog them senseless and leave them hanging.**

_**She just seems... different.**_

_They're all different, believe me._

_**Speaking of girls, how's Lil' Red going?**_

**The normal, you know. Shouting at me every time I look at her.**

_**No improvement?**_

**None at all.**

There's never any improvement, why ask?

**Because hopefully one day Evans will come around and realise that she actually loves me!**

_**You tell us when that day comes, Prongsie.**_

_You lot are as bad as girls! Talking about them like they talk about boys! We should have a sleepover tonight to top it off!_

_**You're just jealous that you have to be mature about everything so it would ruin your image to join us.**_

_How did you know?_

_**Lucky guess.**_

**Well, don't bet your money on the lottery.**

_**Too late.**_

Hello.

**EVANS IS HERE!**

Really?

_**Hey carrot.**_

Carrot?

_**Carrots are orange like your hair.**_

Has anybody taken this boy to St Mungos lately? I think he needs another checkup.

_I agree. I'll take him on Saturday._

Good. Tell them he needs urgent attention.

_**I do need urgent attention! Nobody likes me.**_

**Got that right.**

We don't like you, we love you!

Speak for yourself.

_**You people are so mean.**_

**We just copy off you.**

_**Copycat. Get your own style.**_

**I will, don't worry.**

I'm not.

**Good. I thought you were going to have a heart attack.**

Don't get your hopes up.

_**Too late.**_

**So Evans, going to come and watch me play Quidditch?**

I'm going to come and watch my friend play Quidditch.

**Are we friends now?**

No!

**You're absolutely right, we aren't friends. Were boyfriend and girlfriend!**

Dream on.

**Oh, I will.**

_**He does actually dream about you, carrot.**_

I'm scared.

_Aren't we all?_

No. I've been sleeping with Prongs since first year, I'm not scared of him.

_**Why didn't you tell us? We would have given you two some room.**_

What do you mean?

_**If you were sleeping together then that means...**_

**WHAT?**

I didn't mean it like that! I mean we all sleep in the same room.

_Are you sure?_

100%.

**I second that!**

_**Just that that would have explained the random grunting in the middle of the night.**_

Too much information!

**Yes, too much information indeed.**

_**You already knew that, Prongs!**_

**Yes, I did indeed.**

_Are you feeling alright?_

**Yes, I am feeling fine indeed.**

_**That makes no sense at all.**_

_You make no sense at all._

_**I could say the same about you.**_

*The bell rings and the room starts bustling with the sounds of students packing up their equipment.*

"See you carrot!" Sirius called as Lily walked past him towards the door. She ignored him and walked out of the room with her friends.

"Hurry up guys. We have Herbology next and apparently we're replanting the Blocalgic herbs." Remus said as he slid his parchment into his book bag and slung it over his left shoulder.

"I hear these are a particularly sticky batch too." added James.

"I wonder who told you that..." said Sirius poking James roughly in the chest.

"I was just reminding you!" James said in defense.

"I can remember two days ago very much!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"I don't know... Your memory has been fading lately and I think you're growing a few grey hairs." James said, pretending to consider what Sirius had said.

"I HAVE GREY HAIRS?" cried Sirius very loudly.

"It really doesn't matter. You can barely see them." Remus rushed, trying to calm down his hyperventilating friend.

"WHERE? TELL ME WHERE!" yelled Sirius, now gaining the attention of the remaining students.

"Nowhere." James revealed to Sirius.

Sirius dropped his things on the spot and lunged towards James who responded by swiftly stepping aside so his friend missed him. James ran around a desk and out the door with Sirius in close pursuit. The two boys sprinted down corridors and down staircases, narrowly avoiding Peeves and causing students to scramble out of their way.

Back in the classroom Remus and Peter had packed up their friends things ready for them, but them placed an anti-accio charm on them. The two mischievous boys left the room and walked calmly down the corridors down to the Greenhouse.

***THE END*of another chapter.**

You know what I normally say.

Love always

HFF


	15. News

**News**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing**

**Authors Note** - I love you all! That was awkward... I beg you to review. Please fulfill my wishes.

Disclaimer - I do not own, I just came up with the ideas.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an Transfiguration class on a Friday the lesson just after lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

KEY(never changing)

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

.

_**Hey peoples.**_

**Hi person.**

_Sup._

Hello.

_**What's happening?**_

_Well professor McGonagall is giving us another lecture, most people are sleeping, there is a couple at the back of the room snogging, Lily's still the only one trying to take notes and we're passing notes._

**That was our foreign correspondent reporting from reality in Transfiguration.**

_**I could have done without knowing about the two lovebirds at the back.**_

So could I.

**Now to Padfoot with the weather report. Padfoot?**

_**Ahhh, yes. Another overcast day here in Hogwarts with a cool breeze and patchy sunshine. A recommended day for some catchup Quidditch practice if I don't say so myself. Back to you, Prongs.**_

**Thank you Padfoot. Now headlines at Hogwarts suggest that Serina Stormagedon of Hufflepuff house has broken up with her long-time boyfriend, non other than Matthew Moofen of Ravenclaw. The pair have been sighted arguing throughout the past week and some people have placed bets on when they would split. I, being the genius I am, am now ten galleons richer.**

_**Is it true?**_

**Yes, I won ten galleons from-**

_**I mean, is it true that they broke up?**_

_It was in the news report, of course it was true!_

_**Yeah, but this news reporter... I don't trust him.**_

**I take offense!**

_**And so you should.**_

_ANYWAY! Continue with the gossip report, Prongs._

**As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-**

_**I didn't interrupt!**_

_The evidence is right there._

_**Shut up.**_

**As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted for the SECOND time, Serina Stormagedon and Matthew Moofen have called it quits and are both currently single.**

_**Serina's single, eh?**_

**That's what I said!**

_**Hm...**_

That girl better watch out.

**Continuing for the third time. The latest star couple is Marcus Melinie(Hufflepuff Quidditch captain) and Cassidy Crane (Prefect for Hufflepuff). The couple have spent a Hogsmeade trip together and made their relationship official yesterday at lunch. Civilians have been eye-witness to Marcus' and Cassidy's physical relationship(snogging) in the corridors on third and fifth floor.**

_Warning: Do not walk alone on the third and fifth floor corridors for if you were to come across them and faint, there would be nobody to catch you._

_**Another Warning: Avoid the broom closet next to the statue of Salazar Slytherin on the fourth floor. A Slytherin couple have claimed it as their snogging chamber.**_

**Yet Another Warning: Don't aggravate Lily Evans unless you want no head the next day.**

The Last Warning: Don't go into the Forbidden Forest unless you are an animal.

_**I'm fine then.**_

**Same.**

_You know what?_

**No I don't, could you introduce us?**

_**No, he's in Japan.**_

Shame.

_Anyway. I was just thinking about it the other day-_

_**What other day?**_

_Tuesday! As I was saying... you made me forget._

_**That's not very interesting.**_

**Was it really necessary to tell us you forgot? We all forget but it doesn't mean we have to tell everyone.**

_I knew what I wanted to tell you when I started but then SOMEBODY stole the parchment before I finished and made me forgot._

_**It was not intentional, I promise.**_

**You always break promises.**

_**Not to you guys.**_

_Just the rest of the population._

_**Correct again.**_

Isn't he always?

**Yes, yes indeed.**

_**I reckon that once every month we should go down to the kitchens and have a sweet feast!**_

_What do you mean by a "Sweet Feast"?_

_**We have a feast of chocolate, candy - anything sweet and sugary.**_

**Sounds brilliant! Why don't we start tonight?**

I agree!

_**I swear... one of these days Wormy's going to have a massive sugar rush and he's going to knock himself out.**_

**He already has. Remember last holidays?**

_**Oh yeah! That was totally awesome! **_

_I think the firecrackers were a bit over the top though._

_**I think they suited the atmosphere.**_

**So do I. I still don't know how Wormtail got hold of that much candy.**

_**Neither. Care to spill, Wormy?**_

No. It's my secret.

_**Come on, I tell you mine!**_

_That means you have no secrets._

_**Exactly.**_

_But you do._

_**Like what?**_

_How come you never answer when we ask you why you hate bears?_

_**That was from a bad experience.**_

_Care to tell?_

_**It's private.**_

**So there you have it folks! Sirius Black has a secret.**

_**Shut up!**_

**I shall never shut up.**

We've figured that much.

**Then why do you keep telling me to do the unthinkable?**

_Because I still hold onto that little ray of hope that maybe one day you will shut up._

**That was all very touching except for the last part.**

_**Now Moony's going to say something about some Shakpere guy that we have no idea about.**_

_You spell it Shakespeare and I could teach you if you want._

**I'm fine thanks.**

_**I don't need to spend my free time reading muggle poetry books, thanks.**_

_Why not?_

_**Are you honestly asking me that?**_

_Yes._

_**Because they're lame.**_

_They are not! And how would you know, you've never read one._

_**How could you just assume that?**_

_Evidence my friend, evidence._

_**Curse that son of a bitch.**_

**He never did anything wrong to you!**

_**He just did.**_

_I'll give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of me._

_**It should really be the other way around but continue the very same.**_

_Shut it. I'll bet that you wouldn't be able to read a whole play that Shakespeare has written._

_**How much?**_

_Ten galleons._

_**Challenge accepted.**_

_As expected._

_**So I just have to read one play of Shakspere's and I win?**_

_Yes. _

**What if he loses?**

_I get nothing but bragging rights._

_**Sounds like the perfect deal. I lose nothing.**_

But possibly a fraction of dignity.

_**I'm not going to lose though.**_

_Overconfidence will get you nowhere._

_**It got me into the Quidditch team.**_

**No it didn't. The skills I taught you last summer got you into the Quidditch team.**

_**I already knew how to do all those things. You just refreshed my memory.**_

**Oh, ok. So you taught yourself the 60 Wheeler? Or did your father teach you that one?**

_**Ok, so you taught me a few, but the rest was my pure talent.**_

**Sure. I'm looking forward to Saturday, it's our first training session.**

_**Is it? I thought it was Sunday.**_

**No. I asked Finbar today at breakfast.**

_**Cool. **_

Hello children of Eve.

_Hi Lily._

**EVANS IS HERE EVERYONE!**

_**No joke.**_

Hi.

So what's happening?

**These two idiots are making bets about reading Shakspere.**

Shakespeare? I thought that was a little out of your league.

Moony bet ten galleons that Padfoot couldn't read a Shakespeare play.

Remus! Don't encourage them!

_**We are not children!**_

**... Technically we are...**

What are you going to read, Black?

_**I don't know.**_

You should read Romeo and Juliett.

_**Ok, sure. I don't know any of them so that'll do.**_

_Good luck with that one, Padfoot._

_**Thanks and all but I don't need it.**_

_Fine then, I take it back._

_**And good riddance!**_

**Why is Wormtail pissing himself?**

_**And I thought he was potty-trained.**_

Why?

**I thinks it's because he realised he's within talking distance of Marlene.**

Since when did Peter have a crush on Marlene?

_Since about a week ago._

_**I never knew.**_

**Blinded by the light.**

_**Who are you talking about?**_

**Just a sad, depressing, soppy puppy.**

What does that mean?

Nothing...

_**I HATE YOU PRONGS!**_

**That's what they all say, but in the end you'll end up loving me.**

Dream on.

_He will._

You can bet on it.

_**I have.**_

**You bet on me?**

Is that really appropriate?

_**Probably not.**_

*A loud bell rings through the castle signalling the end of another lesson. The class pack up their things with a flick of their wands and head off to lunch.*

"I'm starving, let's go." Peter said to the other three Marauders.

"Aren't you always?" asked James.

"Pretty much! I don't thing his stomach has a bottom." said Sirius as they packed up.

"Of course his stomach doesn't have a bottom, his back has his bottom already." James said, confusing Peter a bit more.

"I can still hear you." said Peter as he stuffed the last piece of parchment into his book bag.

"I know." replied Sirius with a grin.

The Marauders strutted out of the room leaving some in awe and others in disgust. Lily, of course, watched them leave with distaste and she and her friends followed the crowd out of the classroom.

*DA END* of da chapter.

Hannah banana() came up with the "guess what! what? congratulations!" thing so thanks B2. Also, my friend Adriana helped me with a few ideas in this chapter so again, thank you.** Please review if you have read.**

Love always

HFF


	16. Girly stuff

**Girly stuff ****- Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing.**

**Authors Note - **Sorry for updating late. I had a writers block and my friends weren't helping. If you have any ideas for future chapter, please submit them because I most likely will use it. Thank you!

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an Ancient Ruins class on a Monday the lesson just after lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**.**

_**Do you earthlings do your hair for two hours each morning?**_

No.

**Nope. Only girls spend more than five minutes doing their hair.**

_**Yay! I'm a girl!**_

**Call me crazy, but did Brella get a trim?**

_**I think he did. Thank Merlin you noticed. If I was the only person picking up on his haircut...**_

That would be weird.

**Just a bit.**

_**Do you like it?**_

**Like what?**

_**Brella's hair.**_

**It's... different.**

_**That's not answering the question.**_

**Well... No, I don't like it.**

_**Why not?**_

**Because it's just not... mine.**

_**Or mine.**_

**I don't think your hair is as epic as mine.**

_**If epic translates as messy then I agree.**_

**You know What?**

_**Yes.**_

**He's a jolly good old chap.**

_**And somehow we always end up talking about him.**_

**How peculiar.**

_**You know what I'm thinking?**_

**No I don't. What?**

_**I think Moony has a crush on What.**_

**My thoughts precisely.**

_**He always brings the old lad into the conversation somehow and it gets me wondering.**_

**Same. Great minds think alike.**

_**If that's the case then we must be thinking very different things because my mind is brilliant and your is... well, yours isn't.**_

**Cliché.**

_**If I was to pick your name, I would have named you Elvendork.**_

**If that wasn't random then I don't know what is.**

_**No, I'm Sirius now right. I think it'd a nice name.**_

**Would you like it if I called you Elvendork?**

_**It would be an honor.**_

_Hi guys._

**Hi Moooooooony!**

_**Sup pal.**_

_Nothing much. What's going on in your lives?_

_**Nothing interesting.**_

**Elvendork over here is in a random mood.**

_Who's Elvendork?_

**Pads. He fancies the name so I thought he woulds like it if we made it his name.**

_**I said I liked the name, not that I wanted it!**_

**Dully noted.**

_**What is your favorite plant?**_

_I can see what you mean by his random mood._

**A lily-flower.**

_**I didn't say your favorite girl.**_

**Her name is a plant.**

_**Sure it is. Moony?**_

_I don't have one._

_**Moony, without an answer? I must have been hit in the head.**_

**Pretty hard too.**

_I don't have a favorite plant._

_**Well mine is mistletoe. Thanks for asking.**_

_Couldn't guess why._

**Even MORE snogging.**

_I think his lips are chapped._

**So do I.**

_**They are not!**_

**I think I saw you putting on lipstick yesterday in the boys bathrooms.**

_**That was NOT lipstick! It was lipbarm. It helps with dry lips, you should try it sometime.**_

_I don't wear lipgloss thanks._

_**It's not lipgloss!**_

**It's ok. We know about the tissues in your bra too.**

_You don't need to cover it up, we understand how it is for a teenaged girl._

_**I AM NOT A GIRL!**_

_And we also know about your drastic mood swings. It's okay, we're here for you._

**And the baby pressure too, with the pregnancy and all. It's all hard to handle after a while.**

_Oh, we almost forgot about your wedding! Who's-_

_**I am not a girl, I do not own a bra, I do not have female teenager issues, my mood doesn't swing drastically, I am not pregnant and I am not getting married!**_

**You're going to live a long lonely life.**

_**If Lily-flower doesn't come around soon, so are you.**_

**Correction: If Lily does not realise her true love for me before the end of Hogwarts, I pledge that I shall live alone forever.**

_Unless you two get together or something._

_**I don't really fancy Prongsie like that.**_

**And vice versa.**

_What a shame._

_**I know, I know but it just isn't possible anymore.**_

**And I love Evans and Padfoot loves Marlene.**

_**I do not!**_

_You're in denial._

_**One of us has to be.**_

**Or you could just come out with it and be honest.**

_**When the world explodes or witches fly without brooms.**_

Like that's ever going to happen.

_**Hello Wormy, I forgot you were there.**_

I feel so rejected.

**You are not a reject. If you were you wouldn't be hanging out with us.**

You're not including me in your note-passing though.

_**We were before you abandoned us.**_

You mean you passed it back and forth in front of me and never gave the parchment to me.

...

You are mean.

_**So are other people.**_

**Those people very much include you.**

_**Yes but unlike other people, I can get away with it.**_

_You are unlike other people._

_**And that's the way - aha, aha - I like it - aha, aha!**_

**That's old.**

_**So are you.**_

**You are a month older than me.**

_**But you look old. I am still my handsome self.**_

**Oh, yes. You are beautiful.**

_**Why thank you.**_

**Twas an honor to meet you, your majesty.**

_**All shall hail before me.**_

**I'm excluding myself from "all" then.**

_**You were always excluded from all.**_

**Was not and you know it.**

_**I know everything.**_

**Is your name dictionary or encyclopedia?**

_**No.**_

**Then you don't know everything.**

_His name is Elvendork._

**No, that's his future son/daughter's name.**

_Son/daughter's?_

**It's unisex!**

_**So are you.**_

Would you like some ice for that burn?

**I like the sting. It's a rare change.**

Would you like a match for that freezin'?

_**That doesn't work, Wormtail.**_

**I don't know if it was supposed to.**

_**I know what you're thinking.**_

**Oh merlin!**

_**What's wrong?**_

**If you know what I'm thinking... you must be scarred for life, I'm sorry!**

What were you thinking?

_**He doesn't think.**_

_What does he always talk about?_

_**Quidditch?**_

_Are you dumb?_

_**Carrot?**_

**No, Wormtail thinks about food.**

_**Carrot is Lily-flower's new nickname.**_

_Then yes, carrot... _

**I was thinking... well imagining Evans-**

_We don't need details._

I agree.

_**I don't need to be scarred again**_

**But you were never scared.**

_**I saw his thoughts, of course I was scarred.**_

_Right, right..._

_**Silly Moony!**_

**Right, silly Moony indeed.**

_You're the one who has competitions of who can win the most howlers in a month!_

_**But it's funny!**_

**Not for me!**

*The room suddenly burst into life as the bell rang. Student were awoken from their slumbers and started the task of cleaning up the ink they spilled while sleeping.*

"I find it humorous when I get a howler." said Sirius, joining the rest of the class as they packed up.

"So do I. When you get a howler, I mean. When I get one it's not funny at all." James said.

"You need to learn to laugh at yourself." cut in Sirius.

"I think you all need to learn to pay attention in class and avoid trouble instead of making it." said Remus as he struggled to fit another book into his book-bag.

"I completely agree with Remus." interjected Lily as she walked past the boys towards the door.

"Does she always listen to our conversations?" Sirius asked the other boys. "Because I'm starting to fear for my privacy."

"You live with us, there is no such word a privacy." shot James.

"What an unfortunate event. Merlin, what did I do to deserve such a fate?" Sirius asked the ceiling as though it would give him all the answers.

"I don't think it's you Merlin has cursed to hell, Pads." said James, also looking up at the ceiling.

"I think it's me. He has literally cursed me." Remus said dully, joining the other two who were still gazing at the ceiling as though their lives depended on it.

"What are we looking at?" asked a confused Peter who had not heard the rest of the conversation. He dumbly looked at the ceiling like the others.

Sirius, James and Remus all looked at Peter who was still concentrating on finding out what they had been looking at. When Peter looked back at them, he saw that they were giving each other sad looks, the scrappy boy didn't question them.

"Let's go children." Remus called as he headed towards the door.

"Filing out." Sirius cooed and followed Peter and James out of the old classroom.

*THE END*of the chapter...

Thanks for reading this far. When I started writing this I didn't think anyone would read it and look at me! You guys and gals are the only reason I keep it going.

Love always

HFF


	17. What Causes Confusion

**What Causes Confusion**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing.**

**Authors Note - **You guys are the best! I have been getting really positive reviews lately and it's really putting me up there. Thank you so much and please continue, remember - I do it for the readers.

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an Potions class on a Tuesday the lesson just after lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group.

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**.**

Hey boys.

_**Oh my gosh! Carrot started the note-passing!**_

_This is very unlike you, Lily._

***Faints***

Hey Lily. How are you?

I'm good thanks, Peter. I already know what Slughorn is rambling on about.

_So do I._

_**I don't.**_

Neither do I.

You should be paying attention then.

_**No can do, sorry.**_

**Why do we need to know about how the death of a pixie affects a love potion anyways?**

Because if a pixie has died in the room you choose to brew the love potion, you could poison your lover.

_**That would be unfortunate.**_

**Very much so.**

Let's talk about something else.

_Like what?_

_**What!**_

_What?_

_**What!**_

_Wha-_

**He means let's talk about What.**

What is What?

**You mean who is What.**

_Who is What?_

What the hell is going on?

_**What is going on.**_

**It's all What's fault. He started it.**

What?

_**Did you know that What is now friends with Who, Why, When and How?**_

**How?**

_**I know right!**_

**But how did What meet How?**

_**They met at Hogsmeade one day last week.**_

**But I went with What to Hogsmeade last Saturday!**

_**He cheated on you?**_

**How dare he!**

_**I reckon How dared him to too.**_

**I don't like What anymore. We must tell Moony of this.**

_**Yes, we must. I don't think Moony will like What anymore when he hears what What did.**_

**Me neither. Moony?**

_Yes._

**What cheated on me.**

_What?_

**Yeah, I know. I didn't believe it at first either.**

_What are you talking about?_

**We're talking about your crush, What!**

_Who's what?_

**Your crush!**

_I don't have a crush._

_**Course you don't.**_

_I don't!_

**Well, not anymore. Seeing as What cheated on me with How.**

Are these code names?

**No. I don't have a girlfriend.**

_**Affirmative.**_

**Did you hear that, Evans?**

Yes I did. It has made no difference to what I think of you.

**Why not?**

Because you are still an arrogant toe-rag who bullies-

**-innocent people for fun. We get it!**

_**I reckon we could retell your speech word for word now.**_

**I don't know, it varies. Sometimes she says "-honest kids" others "-harmless children" but mostly "-innocent people".**

How do you pick up on that?

**I listen to every word you utter, my deerest Evans.**

I am not your dearest and that sounds very stalker-like.

_**He is a stalker, more specifically - your stalker.**_

...

**Evans?**

...

**Thanks Pads. Now she's too scarred to look at me.**

_**So am I.**_

_I think she may be trying to listen to professor Slughorn actually._

**Nice cover up.**

Moony is a good coveruperer.

**What is that supposed to mean?**

_**No eyed deer.**_

**I HAVE TWO EYES!**

_**I'm not so sure...**_

**Shut it you wanker.**

_**What is a wanker.**_

**No shit.**

_**No but siriusly(hehe), what is a wanker?**_

**I know!**

_Then tell us!_

**Oh, you're asking the question.**

_**Has somebody turned your brain into yoke or something?**_

Probably.

_I think it's more like pixie droppings._

**Pixie droppings, your favorite dessert.**

Delicious!

_Excuse me while I go throw up my lunch._

_**I suggest you go to the prefects bathroom at this time of the day.**_

_Thanks for the advice._

_**Any time!**_

More like every time.

_**Why are we all so dull today?**_

_Because we had to talk to you AGAIN._

Because you guys still won't pass the note to me.

**Because I realised I have to spend the rest of my school years with you.**

_**I can hardly see that as a bad thing.**_

_We can._

**I do.**

_**You guys need to loosen up.**_

_Are you calling me uptight?_

_**Possibly... Maybe... Probably...Yes... Definitely...**_

_Aren't we a little ray of sunshine today._

**Not today he isn't. Might be tomorrow though. Possible chance of storms and light showers in the morning.**

_Light showers? More like a two hour waterfall in our bathroom accompanied with singing and strong perfume wafting under the door._

_**It's a three hour shower thank you very much and it's not perfume, it's my shampoo.**_

**Perfume - Shampoo... same thing really.**

_**Are not!**_

_They aren't the same thing._

I agree.

_**I like them. I'm going to sit with them.**_

**You are sitting with them.**

_**But I'm sitting closer to and I have grown a grudge against him.**_

**Feeling the love.**

_Aren't we all?_

_**No.**_

_Must have been cut off._

**Yeah, I cut it.**

_**How rude! I rely on that connection.**_

**Rely on it for what?**

_**For my heart to keep beating.**_

Touching.

_Really?_

_**Yeah. If you guys didn't like me I might as well die.**_

_No pressure or anything._

**I wonder why...**

_**Oh yeah, because my family life is just amazing!**_

**I'm so jealous.**

Don't know why.

**First Quidditch match in two weeks!**

_I know._

**Wasn't talking to you, Moony.**

_Technically you weren't talking._

**Nobody likes a smartie pants.**

_That explains why nobody likes you and why you follow us around._

**You follow ME around, thank you very much.**

_**Well I know for a fact that you all stalk me because I am your future king.**_

_Your majesty!_

_**I require a flask of poison and a beazor.**_

**May I inquire as to why.**

_**Because then I can poison you, let you suffer for a minute before saving you in front of everyone and become their hero.**_

**Marvelous plan, your majesty. Just one thing I would change.**

_**Whatever is it?**_

**If I may, your honor, but wouldn't it be more fitting to use it on ?**

_**Great suggestion! I shall take it into account.**_

**When, your honor, will these plans be taking place?**

_**Next Thursday.**_

Is this planning a prank?

_Yes._

What are we doing?

_**Giving Snivellus a taste of his own medicine.**_

**Literally.**

_Oh no. _

**Oh, but yes!**

_Will this give you a detention?_

_**Most definitely.**_

_Do you know how many detention you have gotten this year, Prongs?_

**About fifty-five, give or take a few.**

_Remember the sixty-one rule?_

**Oops... May have forgotten...**

_Don't forget again. You need to start watching yourself. If you get sixty-one detentions-_

**Don't say it! I don't want to think about it.**

_Then don't make me remind you._

**I never told you to remind me.**

_I'm just being a good friend._

*There is a loud ringing sound throughout the castle and the students all started to pack away their things.*

"I am a good friend... right?" asked Remus uncertainly.

"Sure you are!" said Sirius enthusiastically. Remus wasn't sure wether this was sarcasm or his friends having one of his scarce honest moments.

"No, you are a good friend." James said to Remus who believed him.

"I think you are a great friend." Peter chipped in.

"Thanks guys." said Remus as they gathered their books and shoved them in their book-bags.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I don't want to have to be in the presence of these slimy gits any longer than I must!" Sirius said, referring to the Slytherins with whom the Gryffindors shared Potions class with.

The four trouble-makes walked out of the room with their heads held high and their mouths constantly moving.

*THE END*of da chapter.

Thanks for reviewing. You know what I normally say so keep it up. See the blue button below? Click it.


	18. Bread

**Bread ****- Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing.**

**Authors Note** - Thanks to those of you who are constantly reviewing every chapter, I really appreciate it. May I just say how I feel when stories I read update: If the writer puts so much time and effort into every chapter, I can at least spend a minute or two to review their hard work. Please, if you haven't already, grow a conscience.

Disclaimer - I don't own, unfortunately.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an Muggle Studies class on a Wensday the lesson just after breakfast. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group of students.

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**.**

_Hello._

_**Greetings my fellow earthlings.**_

Hey.

**Sup people.**

_Nothing much._

That's cool.

_**Not really. I always want something to be happening in my life.**_

**Then make it happen.**

_**Are you nuts? I make everything happen!**_

_Not on your own though._

_**That is where you come in, my friends.**_

_You never gave us any credit in the statement, i quote "I make everything happen!"._

_**There's that big blob of logical thinking showing again.**_

**It's been making quite a few appearances in the last few days.**

_Last? Is the end coming?_

**No, I meant to write the "past" two days.**

_Correcting yourself, I think it's a sign of madness._

**And you would know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Moony.**

_Unfortunately, I do._

_**So do I.**_

**What do you have to do with the darkness within, Pads?**

_**Don't call me Pads and how long do you think I spent believing that purebloods were superior.**_

_I'd say about twelve years._

This is dark, depressing and boring. Let's talk about something else.

_**What?**_

**No, he's a wanker.**

_**No, I mean what do we talk about.**_

**Oh, sorry... um...**

_What about that prank idea?_

**Sure. What are we doing?**

_At the moment we are passing notes in History Of Magic._

**I meant, what are we doing for the prank.**

_Oh, sorry..._

_**Are we going to poison snivellus?**_

_I think that's a bit extreme._

So do I. Prongs, don't forget about the sixty-one rule.

**I won't. I'm not going to get to sixty-one detentions this year.**

_You need to be more careful._

**Don't worry. I've got it all under control.**

_**You don't have me under control.**_

_That is stretching the bounds of possibility, isn't it?_

**I agree. There's no chance that anyone will be able to control Pads... ever.**

_**Good to know we're all on the same page.**_

_I don't think Moony is reading the same book, to be honest. He still tries to control Tampy._

_**Tampy? Where's that from?**_

**Tampy, tampon, pad, Padfoot, Sirius, Black...**

_**Real creative.**_

**Why thank you!**

Good morning boys.

_**Hello, Bread!**_

**EVANS IS HERE EVERYBODY!**

Thank you Potter but I am quite capable of introducing myself. And Bread?

_Hello Lily. I have nothing to do with the name calling by the way._

Me neither.

_**I'm going to let you figure out what your new nickname is, Bread.**_

Are you going to give me a clue?

_**It has something to do with my favorite plant.**_

What is your favorite plant?

_**I can't tell. It would be too easy.**_

Black! Tell me!

_**Well isn't this a sight. Bread demanding information from me, and it isn't required or even distantly linked to her academics.**_

Does anybody else know what his favorite plant is?

_Yes, we all do._

Can you tell me?

_Not directly._

Just give me a hint!

**Ok... one word, Pads does it a LOT, he's well know in the female species for his so called talent in the area, something to do with a brooms, a very physical activity...**

Let me get back to you.

**Do as you wish.**

Do you think she'll get it?

_Eventually. That clue was rather obvious though, Prongs._

So did you just give Lily a hint to a hint to a hint to the hint to get what Bread stands for?

**Um... I think so...**

_**Don't think about it for too long, it hurts your brain.**_

**You mean it hurts YOUR brain. Other people are more used to thinking than you.**

_**That burns.**_

So does Dragon Lady.

_Has she breathed her fire at you lately?_

_**No, I put her fire out with some water yesterday.**_

**What does that mean?**

_**I gave her a compliment and she cooled down for a bit.**_

_What did you say?_

_**I told her that we used what she taught us about timed transfigurations to do the prank. I think I saw a tear too.**_

**Touching.**

Did we?

_Sort of._

_**A bit.**_

**Has Evans worked it out yet?**

No I haven't. I'll get back to you tomorrow... or later today.

_**Fine with me, Bread.**_

Hm... I'm going to take notes.

**Or at lease try to take notes.**

It's a bit hard to learn something new about the Muggle world when you've lived in it for twelve years of your life.

**I never said it was easy.**

_**Neither did I.**_

You implied it. Goodbye.

**Don't be mad at me!**

When hasn't she been mad at you, Prongs?

**Four weeks ago when she saw my pick up a first year's books for them.**

_I don't remember that._

Neither.

**That's because you weren't there you dumnuts!**

_**That's odd.**_

**I don't spend every second of my life with you guys.**

_Well... You sort of do._

_**When have you been sighted without us?**_

**FOUR WEEKS AGO!**

_**No need to yell, geez...**_

_You can't yell on paper, Padfoot. We've been over this._

How do you yell on paper then?

_You don't yell on paper._

_**Then how do you show you would be yelling if we weren't in class, on paper?**_

_Exclamation marks._

_**Thanks Moony!**_

_Any time Pads._

**Tampy, do you remember when our next Quidditch training is?**

_**I thought you knew.**_

**Is that a no?**

_**Yes.**_

**So a no or a yes, one or the other.**

_**No!**_

**Ok, just that first you didn't answer and then you said yes so I was confused.**

_You are confused._

**I am deeply wounded, Moony!**

_**Would you like me to get you some dittany for it?**_

**Yes please.**

_**Just a question.**_

_Yes?_

_**Where would one find a flask of dittany?**_

**In the pure white corners of one's heart.**

_That's going to be very difficult to find for Pads, seeing as he has no pure white heart, let alone a heart to start with._

_**And I don't suppose Moony has a pure white heart either?**_

_No, I don't. Mine has been cursed by Merlin himself since a young age._

We don't need to be reminded.

**Tampy still hasn't answered my question.**

...

**Tampy?**

_**I do not respond to that name.**_

**Pads. Answer the question.**

...

**Oh, come on! You have answered to that name before!**

_**Fine. What was the question?**_

**Honestly, some people... The question was when is our next Quidditch training.**

_**That wasn't the question.**_

**It is now.**

_**I don't know!**_

**No need to yell...**

_**THIS IS YELLING!**_

_No it's not!_

_**YES IT IS!**_

_No it isn't!_

_**IT IS TO!**_

_Is not!_

_**AREN'T I INTIMIDATING IN CAPITALS?**_

**No, you aren't.**

_**Well I think I was.**_

_We don't._

_**You don't?**_

_Correctus._

**Bugger. We need to ask Finbar about training.**

_**Ask the old coot at lunch.**_

**Why don't you?**

_**Because I have better thing to do.**_

**Such as?**

_**Snogging girls senseless.**_

_Full of heart._

Hello boys.

_**Hi Bread. Worked it out yet?**_

That's why I have returned. I have figured it out.

_**Fire away.**_

This is how I worked out your new name for me. Potter said something that lead me to a broom cuboard, then I guess it meant snogging because Black does way too much of that. Then I needed to link snogging with a plant which ended up being mistletoe, because couples kiss under the mistletoe. Mistletoe is seen as something you put above doorways at Christmas so I was wondering along those lines when it lead me to Gingerbread. I'm a ginger(as in I have read hair) so you call me Bread. Is that right?

Wow.

_You really are top of the grade._

**Aren't you a smarticle particle!**

Thank you. A tip for Black: Think about your hints. I had to guess some of it but it just so happened to be right.

_**I was assuming you could make a calculated guess.**_

Do you know me at all? I don't do anything unless it's calculated.

_And that's the smart thing to do._

*The bell rung and everybody came alive. The students in the classroom started to pack away their quills and parchment into their bags and filed out of the room.*

"Well done Bread!" Sirius said to Lily who was sliding her textbook into her book-bag.

"Please don't call me that." replied Lily.

"Why not, Bread? I think it suites you perfectly." said Sirius.

"Well, I don't." said Lily as one of her giggling friends came over to her.

"Who's your friend, Bread?" asked Sirius, eying Lily's friend.

"My name is Marlene. Thanks for asking." Marlene said to Sirius, slightly put off by his manners.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Marlene McKinnon." Sirius said with a bow.

"Why did you ask my name if you already knew?" asked Marlene, leaning on the desk lightly.

"To break the reforming ice." replied Sirius as he stuffed his parchment into his bag messily.

"Okay, cool. Let's go Lily." said Marlene as she grabbed her friends arm and pulled her along.

"See you later, Bread!" Sirius called out to Lily and her friend's retreating back's. The two girls ignored Sirius and started chatting.

"I don't think she likes that name, Padfoot." said Remus.

"No kidding." Peter said as he slung he bag over his right shoulder.

"I think we need to go and find Finbar now, just in case it's this afternoon." informed James.

"Can't you ask without me?" Padfoot whined like a young child.

"You are part of the team, you have to come too, Pads." said James sternly.

"Leave me here! Go on without me, go!" said Sirius clutching at his chest and leaning heavily on the desk.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Remus said forcefully to Sirius and pulled him into a standing position and lead the other three away. They followed in toe and walked through the doorway of their Muggle Studies classroom and down the corridor.

*THE END* of this chapter

Please review, I do it for the reviews and the reviews alone. I had a writers block in the middle of this so I'm sorry if bits seem a bit scrappy. You will find out what the 61 rule is next chapter(if I remember).

Love always

HFF


	19. Exhausting Lives

**Exhausting Lives**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing.**

**Authors Note** - Good morning/afternoon/evening/night! At the end of this chapter is a message that will change your life. Well... it probably won't but you need to read it all the same. Thanks for the awesome reviews and please, keep it up!

Disclaimer - I don't own, though I wish I did.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an Divination class on a Thursday the lesson just before lunch. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group of students.

KEY

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**.**

_**Good morning!**_

_No need to yell..._

_**Fine then. Good morning. That looks boing though.**_

_Who cares._

I agree.

**Does really it matter who agrees and who doesn't?**

_**Yes, yes it does.**_

_Not really._

I don't know.

**Tampy, the next Quidditch training is tomorrow after school.**

_**Awesome.**_

**And Moony, full moon is tomorrow.**

_Really?_

**Yeah.**

That went fast.

_**I know. Felt like only yesterday, we were prancing about the forbidden forest.**_

_I'd hardly call it prancing._

**More like attacking each other with our teeth and claws.**

_**Except for Wormy. He just gets Minnie if something goes wrong.**_

It's not my fault I had to be a rat.

_**You could have picked a rat or a mouse, and you picked rat.**_

A mouse isn't much better.

_A rat was probably the better choice seeing as it is a bit bigger and has teeth._

Mice have teeth!

_**Not as big as a rat's teeth though.**_

_But teeth all the same._

**Look at what you are fighting over. It's pointless and unchangeable.**

_**For once in his lifetime, Prongs is right.**_

_Amazing._

**It is not the first time I am right.**

_**If you take away the "not" in that sentence then you would be correct for the second time.**_

**I'm already past the second time of being correct.**

_**Sure you are.**_

**You are mean, you know that?**

_**I do know that, but it doesn't make a difference.**_

Unfortunately.

**Why don't you ever change, Pads?**

_**Because the people love me the way I am, perfect.**_

_But nobody's perfect._

_**And I am a nobody, therefore I am perfect.**_

**You are not a nobody.**

_**Don't flatter yourself there, son.**_

**Ewww! I am not your son.**

_Thank Merlin!_

_**If I ever had a son like you, I would dump him in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.**_

**Nice to know you like me.**

_**I'm just saying.**_

**Do you see Evans over there?**

_**I'm not a blind bat.**_

**Don't you think her hair is just so... so.. so dreamy..**

Not again.

_We didn't do anything to set him off this time._

**Her father's middle name is John...**

_**Lord, save us!**_

**Her favorite combination of ice-cream flavors is chocolate and mint...**

_Even Merlin himself can't save us now._

**She likes the smell of dew on freshly mowed grass in the morning...**

_**The moment we first met him I knew he was challenged, but I never knew it was this bad.**_

**She always wanted to be called Melody but when she met a girl who had the name she decided she didn't anymore...**

_There's no stopping him._

**She has emerald green eyes but somehow they always remind me of fire...**

_**Maybe because she is always angry whenever you look into her eyes.**_

Just a possibility.

_Nothing more._

**I don't make her that angry... do I?**

_I'm afraid so._

_**I think Moony has to give you some lessons on how to speak to girls.**_

**I thought you were the expert, Pads.**

_**I don't do much talking business.**_

As we know.

_**I like it that way. Get straight down to the point.**_

**Some people like to know the others name before they head off to a broom closet.**

_**Only some people.**_

_Only most people._

_**Who invited you to join the conversation?**_

_I was already in it you idiot._

_**I do not lack common sense therefore I am no idiot.**_

**I'm afraid to inform you that the results from your latest checkup at has come in. It looks like you have been mentally challenged for over three years now.**

Would never have guessed.

_I could have told you that._

**You did.**

_Oh yeah, I remember now._

_**Your pitiful attempts to scratch my ego are rather weak.**_

**Just like you, pitiful and weak.**

_**I am stronger than you!**_

**Are not.**

_**I am to!**_

**Are not! **

_**ARE TO!**_

**ARE NOT AND YOU KNOW IT!**

_**I AM STRONGER THAN YOU AND I KNOW IT!**_

**YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME!**

_**YES I AM!**_

**ARE NOT!**

_**ARE TO!**_

_Let's determine this argument by doing it the simple way._

**FIGHT!**

_No, the less harmful way. Just have an arm-wrestle._

**Fine.**

_**Agreed.**_

_And no cheating. I will let go and then you start._

_**Okay. No cheating.**_

**Stole the words off my tongue.**

*James and Sirius gripped each others hands and put their elbows on the desk. Remus put his hand on top and whispered "one... two... three" and let go. Sirius and James watched intensely with furrowed brows as their arms sway stiffly from side to side, fighting the force of the other's.*

Who do you think is going to win?

_I reckon James. He has played Quidditch a bit longer._

Okay. I don't know.

*James smirked as he gradually pushed Sirius' hand towards the desk. Suddenly there was a soft thud and Sirius was seen rubbing his wrist and James was grinning like a maniac.*

**I WIN!**

_Good for you._

_**Not for my hand though. Were you trying to kill me?**_

**It's good enough to write so I think you'll be fine.**

_**Dick head.**_

**You're just jealous because I'm stronger than you.**

_**At least I have a brain.**_

Since when.

**No you don't. Moony is the brainiac.**

_Thank you._

_**Well... at least I have a life.**_

**Pads, we are your life.**

_**Are not!**_

**What would you do without us? Hmmm?**

_**I would make new friends.**_

_You can't make new friends._

_**Can too!**_

**You wouldn't be able to find people who could stand your insults long enough to actually get to know you.**

_**Am I really that bad?**_

Yes.

_That was a nice way of saying it._

_**I feel so depressed.**_

**Aren't we all?**

_I'm not._

_**Moony doesn't get depressed.**_

**Because there's NOTHING to get depressed about in Moony's life.**

Only being a werewolf, nothing big.

_I'm not depressed, I'm stressed._

_**About what?**_

_Well, unlike you, I'm worried about the test McGonagall said we would be doing today._

**We have a test today?**

_Yes. In Transfiguration._

_**On what?**_

_I don't know._

**I'm good at that.**

_**So am I.**_

We know from experience.

_What are you good at?_

**Not knowing things. A lot of hard effort and time goes into not knowing things.**

_Must be exhausting._

_**It is very tiring. Last time I did it, I passed out.**_

**(Aka he fell asleep)**

_Fascinating._

**Guess what!**

_**What?**_

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU SUCCESSFULLY GUESSED THE CORRECT ANSWER!**

_**I am honored.**_

_Where's the trophy?_

**It's on a cargo ship in a crate of baboons that's headed to Africa.**

Damn it.

**Do you want to know Something?**

_Yeah._

Yes.

_**Sure.**_

**Okay. I'll introduce you.**

_What?_

**I'm going to introduce you to Something.**

_**If you talk that out of context it sounds extremely dirty.**_

_We didn't need to know that._

Agreed.

**I'm going to throw the note to Evans.**

_**Really? Why?**_

**Because she is the love of my life and I must contact her in some way every day.**

_(Cough that sounds faintly like "lame")_

**Hardy har har.**

Potter, what is so urgent that you have to throw a note at me?

**I want to talk to you.**

Hello. Happy now?

**Not really.**

Do you think I care?

**I think you care, about other people though. Why don't you like me Evans?**

Because you bully innocent people for no reason at all, by hanging them ten feet off the ground by their ankles and then threaten to take their pants off in front of everybody! And did I mention that there is no heart beating in your chest, that you bully Sev just because he is in Slytherin and that the only people you respect are your good for nothing friends?(No offense Remus.)

_None taken._

_**Brilliant job Prongs! You just ignited the fire.**_

**Thanks. Have you ever given a second to consider that I am a real person, with lungs, limbs and a heart? Because if you gave it even a minute, you would realise that I have feelings and that you have been ripping them apart for the last three years. How does anybody deal with rejection one-hundred and fifty-seven times?**

Leave me and Sev alone!

**Leave my feelings alone unless you plan to make them better!**

Goodbye.

**Good riddance!**

_**That went swimmingly!**_

_You suddenly turn into when Lily is around._

_**It's pitiful to watch you two fight.**_

**I can't help it.**

Neither can we.

_Let's just wait and hope it gets better._

**And if it doesn't?**

_**Too bad.**_

**My life stinks.**

_**Your perspective on life sucks.**_

**And yours is much better?**

_**Much much better.**_

_Prongs, have you gotten any more detentions?_

**No...**

_Prongs!_

**Maybe just one.**

_**You can't get sixty-one! Even though we treat you like dirt doesn't mean we want you to go to that prison.**_

**So do I but it's my parents rule.**

What happens again?

_**If Prongsie gets up to sixty-one detentions, his parents are going to transfer him to Drumstrang. But that's never going to happen because he is going to be a good boy, aren't you Bambi?**_

**Fine... Only because I have to.**

_**We all know that deep down, you really want to be just like Moony.**_

**Oh yeah. Spot on!**

_**I'm just great at reading people like that.**_

But please don't leave, Prongs.

**Hard decision, hard decision indeed...**

_James!_

**Fine, I'll stay.**

_That's what I thought._

*The bell rings loudly, echoing through the walls of the castle and the students rose from their seats, reaching for the ink bottle and quills at the top of their desks.*

"But Prongs, you really must be more careful. Only a few more detentions and you'll be on the ship to Drumstrang, without us." warned Remus, whole-heartedly.

"I know, I know. I'm going to cool down the pranks for a while. I can't leave my dearest Evans here all alone either." said James as he watched the ginger leave the room with Marlene.

"I think you should also give Bread a miss for a while as well." added Sirius as he lazily hung his bag over his right shoulder.

"I'm not going on a diet. I don't need it." James said, slightly taken aback by Sirius' comment.

"I mean Lily-flower. Not the food you moron." Sirius explained to his friend as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You could have just said so, geez..." replied James as he started towards the door.

"Where are your manners, Prongs?" said Sirius with a fake tone of disbelief. James stopped and looked at his friend confused. "Ladies first! Remus, Peter." he cheekily continued, showing them the way out of the door with an exaggerated hand gesture.

"Ha ha." said Remus with a fake curtsy. "Dingbat."

"I'm not a girl and I'm not gay." stated Peter, crossing his arms but following Remus out of the stuffy classroom.

"Sure, ninny, whatever you say." said Sirius, walking out into the crowded corridor.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine on my own." said James, walking quickly to catch up to the other three who had already started walking.

"Good to know you can live independently." Remus countered.

"Let's just get a move on, shall we. I want to get to lunch before all of the good food is gone." said James, with an edge of urgency.

"The food in the Great Hall just keeps replacing itself. It's not going to run out, Prongs." Sirius pointed out.

"I don't think that's why he wants to get there soon." Remus said, gesturing to a mane of red hair, bobbing along in the crowd ahead.

"Does he want to get there early because of Lily?" asked Peter.

"What do you think" replied Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"I think he wants to get there because of Lily." answered Peter plainly.

"Never would have guessed." said Sirius.

"Hurry up guys!" urged James and he sped up along the corridor, squeezing through the thick crowd.

"Let him go. I bet he doesn't even know what he's going to do when he gets to lunch anyway." Sirius said.

"You have such confidence in him, it brings a tear to my eye." Remus said and pretended to wipe away tears from under his eyes.

"Touching." replied Sirius gruffly.

"Let's hurry. I'm really hungry." said Peter.

"You're always hungry." stated Sirius.

"Eating eases off the hunger for a while. It always comes back though." Peter said as they took a right and walked down a flight of stairs.

"I wonder why..." said Remus in mockingly thoughtful voice.

*THE END* of the second last chapter...

Yes, you read correctly. The next chapter is going to be the end. I'm really sorry to everyone who is reading this but I need some spare time to just breath, instead of writing every chance I get. I am eternally grateful to every single person who has had anything to do with this sucker of a story. Thank you all so much.

Love eternally

HFF


	20. Dreams Can Come True

**Dreams Can Come True**** - Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing.**

**Authors Note** - I am honestly sorry I didn't update yesterday but there was no time(I had two parties on and I got home at eleven). I really hope you have enjoyed reading this story because I have enjoyed writing it... and getting review alerts in my mail but you know, it was rewarding. I urge you to Author Subscribe me if you liked this story because I will be writing a fair bit more(it's my school holidays so there is a heap of time to waste) and hopefully you will like them too.

Disclaimer - I don't own any of 'Harry Potter'.

Set in Lily the Marauder's third year, an History Of Magic class on a Friday the lesson just before the end of the day. This is on notes that are being passed around among the group of third year students.

KEY (last time I'll get to write that D;)

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

**.**

Hey guys.

_**Yelloooow!**_

**Yellow?**

_**If you say it it sounds like when you say hello on the... what was it called?**_

_Phone?_

_**That.**_

**But you're not on a Fone, Pads.**

_**I know, just pretend.**_

**You sound like a five year old, "Just pretend!".**

_He hasn't grown up since he was five. How sad._

I second that.

_**I wish I was a five year old, then I wouldn't have to worry about homework and school.**_

_You don't worry about those things anyway._

_**Good point. Still though, wouldn't it be fun to be five again? So small and innocent.**_

**You were never innocent.**

_**Right again, my friend. But I was more innocent back then.**_

Sure you were...

_**Oh, shut it.**_

I never opened my mouth.

_**This is a frustrating conversation.**_

**To go with a frustrating person.**

_**I agree. You are very irritable person, Prongs.**_

**I was referring to you, Tampy.**

_**And I was referring to you, Bambi.**_

**Wanker.**

_**Slophead.**_

**Birdbrain.**

_**Retard.**_

**Little D.**

_**My D is not little!**_

**Mmhmm.**

_**It isn't!**_

**Whatever you say.**

_You two are foul._

_**Mooooony!**_

_What?_

_**We're going to go and see your severely ill mother tonight.**_

_Great._

Does that mean we're going to the shrieking shack?

_**Yes, dumnut.**_

_Are you always so arrogant?_

_**Very subtle.**_

**Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.**

_**I have wit! I just stored it for later.**_

**That was very witty.**

_**Hypocrite.**_

**I never said there was anything wrong with sarcasm. I just said that it's not witty.**

_I could have told you that._

_**But you didn't so that information is useless.**_

**Just like you.**

_**Harsh words. I think it's your time of the month too.**_

**You would know all about that, wouldn't you Pads?**

_**Pfft! Been there, done that.**_

Is this full moon going to be the same as last time?

**It's always the same.**

_**It's never the same.**_

**What do you mean? We do the same thing every time.**

_**You need to look up the definition of same. Sometimes we stay in the shack, other times we prance about the Forbidden Forest.**_

**I was referring to where we meet up, the time and where we finish up.**

_**You never mentioned anything about that.**_

**I was assuming you would catch on. I must have misjudged you.**

We should change topic. Moony is loosing colour.

**Thanks for pointing that out.**

He's as white as snow.

_**So is my heart.**_

**Dream on.**

_**You're telling me, Sirius Black, to dream on? When haven't I dreamt?**_

When you're in the shower.

_**One point to Wormy.**_

Subject change?

**Do you think Evans will always hate me?**

_**Very slick. Um... at this stage, yes.**_

**Why do you say that?**

_**There are lots of reasons. You bully her git of a friend, you can't have a civil conversation with her without it ending in yelling or embarrassment, you turn into an arse whenever you are within ten meters of her, she swore she would despise you for eternity, she also swore that if she ever went out with you she would throw herself off the Astronomy Tower and there are absolutely no indications that she likes you - at all. Other than that, I can't think of anything!**_

**You really know how to put a smile on my face.**

I think you could right a book about Lily and James' possibility of getting together.

_**I think that would be a seven book series, Wormy.**_

Good point.

**Why do you feed off my misfortune?**

_**Because we like seeing you miserable.**_

Speak for yourself.

**At least Wormtail has a heart.**

_**No he doesn't, he's just pretending to have one.**_

**Of course not. Nobody has a heart.**

_**Except for me! Because I am the definition of perfection.**_

**What planet are you on?**

_I'm back. Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute._

**What zone did you go to?**

_The twilight zone._

**Really? I don't like going there, awful place.**

_Yeah, I know. Almost made me lose my lunch._

**How dare they!**

Hello people.

**Do I count as a person now? Because last time I checked people had hearts in their chests and in accordance with what you told be previously, I wasn't a human being.**

You must need to recheck then.

_**Prongs mate, you aren't a human being.**_

I second that.

**Do you want me to bite your tail tonight, Pads?**

_**I'm perfectly fine without, but thanks for the offer.**_

What...?

_Don't pay any attention to what they are saying._

_**We aren't saying anything, thank you!**_

_Well, writing then. Happy?_

_**Contempt. Not happy, but contempt.**_

**Your majesty.**

Anything I can do for you, my Lord?

_**Fetch me a bottle of rum and some firewisky. Tonight we shall have a ball.**_

**Who are you taking?**

What?

_**I am going alone, I am afraid.**_

_What a shame._

_**But who are you going with?**_

**I was wishing to go with the only -be Prongs, but I doubt that will happen.**

You are correct if "-be Prongs" is referring to me.

_**Prongs is correct, for the second time in his life!**_

Amazing.

I'm going to go and listen to the professor. Bye.

**Farewell my love!**

(No response)

_**Is Bread not responding because she is feeling awkward or because she is gone?**_

_If Lily wrote "no response" in a way that shows she is responding and she has to be there to respond in the first place._

_**Your big blob of logical thinking is turing into a big blob of dictionary.**_

_Why thank you._

_**That was not a compliment.**_

_(Insert eye-roll here.)_

_**Very original, Moony.**_

_So are your comebacks._

_**Feeling the burn.**_

_There is an example of these lame comebacks above in black and white._

_**I suddenly dislike you.**_

**I wonder why...**

I know why.

_**Would you like an award for stating the obvious most times out of us all throughout the year? You really deserve it, you have been quite consistent all year.**_

**Ha. Ha. Ha.**

_I don't get the feeling you're finding this funny._

_**What feelings are you getting then?**_

_Tiredness, boredom, dissatisfaction with a slight edge of annoyance. Oh right! That would be me._

_**You need to work on your "picking up other people's feelings" skills. Especially the "other people's" bit.**_

_And you need to work on your social skills with the male species outside the Marauders._

**Snap, crackle and pop!**

_**I think you should stick with snap.**_

**And I think you should stick with a girl long enough to learn their name but we all know that's not going to happen.**

_When pigs fly._

_**Well actually, with a bit of transfiguration and a Miniweigh potion that could be possible.**_

_It is a muggle figure of speech._

_**Do you have notes on muggle figures of speech?**_

**Don't start this again, Lassie.**

_**Just doing my job.**_

**When is your next break from work, I'll come visit you then.**

_**I don't break for my job. See such hard worker I am?**_

**No... not really.**

_**You must need new glasses.**_

**Believe me, I do NOT need new glasses.**

Why not?

**I got new lenses last holidays and the guy who does all of my eye tests is really scary. He has a big nose with bumps and scratches all over him.**

_Sounds like you two would get along just fine._

**Not funny. If you ever meet this guy, you'll see what I mean.**

_**I'm not planning on running into him anytime soon.**_

Neither am I.

_Why not? He sounds like such a pleasant man._

_**I think you're getting him mixed up with me, Moony.**_

**I can understand why.**

_**Meanie.**_

**Straight through my heart.**

It is officially impossible to pay attention to Binns. I give up.

_**That doesn't sound like a Gryffindor at all.**_

What would you know about being a Gryffindor, Black?

_**Quite a lot, since I am one.**_

Since when?

_**Since I started at the very castle that surrounds you at the present time.**_

Now I know why Potter is so arrogant. Because he hangs out with you.

_**And your name is Lily Evans. Congratulations, you have just one the lottery!**_

Well that was...

**Random. I know.**

Just a little.

**Evans, are you coming to the next Quidditch match?**

Yes I am.

**Cheer me on will you. I'm going to need it.**

Sure.

**Really?**

No.

**I knew it was too good to be true.**

_**Everything is too good to be true.**_

_Except for chocolate. It is the only dream that comes true._

You dream of chocolate, Remus?

_Yeah..._

Don't we all?

_**I don't.**_

**Neither.**

Should I be worried if I don't?

**No. It shows that you are normal if you don't.**

_I am normal!_

_**We all know that...**_

Remus is more normal than all of you put together.

_**That would make us stand out a lot, if you squeezed us all together.**_

That would be my worst nightmare.

**Dreams do come true, see?**

_**Whatever you say, Prongs.**_

*The sound of the school bell is heard throughout the castle and triggers the chain reaction of packing up. Everybody grabs their ink bottles, quills, books and parchment to pack away into their bags to get back to their commons or the library.*

"Prongs, of coarse dreams come true! How would I be here otherwise?" asked Sirius, accompanied with drastic arm movements.

"I think nightmares come true too, Pads." replied James as he messily stuffed his book-bag with some abandoned empty parchment.

"That's a bit harsh. I agree though, seeing as one of mine did." said Remus as he slipped his textbook into his book-bag.

"Cheer up lad. Think of it as getting drunk. You could do harmful things that you would regret but you won't remember so it saves you the guilt. Also, you can get back at Prongs for raiding your chocolate stash." said Sirius in an attempt on making Remus feel better.

"That makes it all so much more bearable, Padfoot. Thanks for that." replied Remus in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"You are not the sentimental sort, are you Pads?" James asked as a rhetorical question as he picked up his things.

"Are we going to the common room?" asked Peter. He hadn't bothered to take anything out of his bag at the beginning of the lesson so he was already set to leave.

"Yeah, I reckon..." James trailed off as he saw Lily walk towards the door. Everything slowed down allowing James to take in every detail of the beautiful ginger before him. The sun was seen setting through the window behind her, giving her hair the allusion that it was glowing. Each graceful stride she took made her seem like she was just floating along. With her book-bag over her left shoulder and her wand hanging slightly out of her back pocket, Lily seemed a bit more laid back and relaxed than usual.

The only think James wanted to do at that moment was kiss the girl but he knew that that would be more than inappropriate. He hurried to decide what action he would take towards Lily.

"Hey Evans." he managed to choke out. His other three friends watched on with anticipation of another row. Funnily enough, Lily did not seem annoyed that James was talking to her again and this would be analysed later by the young boy. She turned and looked at him, with the slightest twitch of the corners of her lips.

"You gon'na come cheer me on at Quidditch?" said James, trying to keep his cool in front of the lady. Lily smiled at him and adjusted her book-bag on her shoulder.

"Only for you." she replied with a small wink and left the room with majority of the class.

"Did she just..." spluttered Sirius.

"I think..." tried Peter.

Remus gulped loudly before saying "I think Prongs is making progress.".

"YES!" yelled James as he jumped in the air, dropping this things in the process. "SHE LIKES ME! YES! SHE DIDN'T YELL AT ME!" yelled the animated boy, jumping up and down like a toddler with candy.

"I think we should get him to the bathroom before he wets himself on the spot." Sirius said to Remus and Peter who both chuckled and continued to watch James do an over-enthusiastic victory dance.

Somehow, James knew he was going to play one of the best games of Quidditch ever.

***THE END***

Well wasn't that a fun story to write. It was a real pleasure being the author of this story and I feel so appreciated because of all of the reviews and attention. Please, I'm only going to ask you once more, review. Thank you all so much for your kind words and helpful suggestions. It makes it all worthwhile.

LOVE ETERNALLY

Hippogriffs Fly Free.


	21. Sequel!

Sequel.

Now I have your attention I have an announcement to make concerning "Passing Notes Can Be Productive", the sequel to this story. After much self-debate I have decided to write a sequel. I'm really sorry it took so long but things happen and life goes on. There are a few changes though, most are good though. There is a new character(read it to find out who) and I won't be updating daily like I did for this one. Sorry. No time. But that's it basically! As a reward thingy for the people who Author Alerted me they have been notified of the next story a while ago. So yeah, go to my profile and there should be a link to the sequel, "Passing Notes Can Be Productive". Enjoy, Alert, Review and most importantly, LAUGH!

P.S. I've been to the Harry Potter Exhibition and was sorted into Gryffindor. BEST DAY OF MY LIFE... so far..

Love and good wishes

HFF


End file.
